The Light in the Darkness
by KawaiiKaia
Summary: After the return of his grandfather, Kai was thrown out of the mansion. Without a place to go to, Kai walked on the streets and eventually took a seat on a bench. Without noticing it himself, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, reflecting his past.
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I do not own the series. Only this fanfiction and the OC characters who appear in that story.

Warning: I am using the Japanese terms and names in that fanfiction. If you are not sure who is who, then please look it up somewhere (for example: Chisai no Hane, look at my profile for the link) or you are free to ask me per PM.

* * *

Chapter 1: Trust no one

Without a place to return to, Kai was walking on the streets of Russia in the middle of the night. The city had calmed down and everything had gone to sleep, except for him. He watched the last carriage passing him and continued his aimless walk. Eventually, he sat down on a bench to rest and to think about what he should do. At the moment he would even deal with the annoyance of Takao or Daichi, who was as loud as a whole kindergarten class if he could stay in the doujou of the Kinomiya family. Only a few minutes ago, he was in a warm bed, thinking about a new Beyblade move. However, the bail hearing was to his grandfather's favour and his grandfather did not waste a single second to throw him out of the mansion without any money or food. The only things he still possessed were his Beyblade, his beloved Dranzer and the clothes he was still wearing. Luckily he had not changed into his sleeping clothes, or he would have frozen in the cold night even more. He pulled his scarf a little higher, a useless attempt to receive a little bit more warmth than before. Letting out a sigh, Kai looked blankly at the floor. Was he going to die like that? Without noticing it himself, he closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.

The Hiwatari household was one of the most reputable families in Japan - especially the current head, Hiwatari Susumu, who was able to push the reputation and wealth of the family even higher than the previous heads in the past. Of course his wife, Hiwatari Yuuka, was rumoured to be the most beautiful and the kindest lady in the whole country, living happily together with the most wealthy and talented man of the world. However, the reality was different than the family showed in the surface. The true face of the Hiwatari family was passed on illegal trades, production of war weapons and drugs. Yuuka was also anything but kind. She was heartless, cruel and always asked for the impossible. Susumu was also not loyal to his wife, meeting several other women and having illegitimate children from them, claiming that they were the children Yuuka had given birth to.

Susumu had just returned from one of his many business trips and was crowded by his children, waiting for their presents – expensive toys, clothes, even jewels or pets. Only one child was sitting in the dark corner, hugging his knees and looking away. Kai was that one - and the youngest of Susumu's illegitimate children. Although those children were treated equally, he was not. His mother was Russian and died after giving birth to him. Therefore, the other children bullied him or simply treated him like dirt. However, he did not care or mind at all. He just accepted the treatment or ignored them. The only reason why he did not fight against his fate was his father.

After giving all of the children their presents, Susumu walked over to Kai. The little boy looked up at his parent, who was smiling warmly and gently to him.

"I'm home, Kai," the father said, making Kai smile and reply: "Welcome home, father."

The elder man picked the boy up and walked upstairs to Kai's room. There he put Kai down on the bed and sat beside him.

"When I was buying the presents I noticed that you haven't written down anything," the adult said, still smiling.

"I don't want anything," Kai tried to explain. "I only want my father to come back as fast as possible."

Susumu patted the head of Kai and stood up. "I'm going downstairs to the others. Do you want to come along or would you rather stay upstairs like always?" Susumu asked.

Kai looked at the floor, not wanting to reply. The man gave a small, but hurt smile and left the room.

* * *

Some months had passed and his father was returning once again from his trips. Kai was standing in front of a window, watching the carriage arrive in front of their mansion. The children rushed to the doors, waiting for their father to enter and receiving their presents. Kai closed his eyes, waiting for the ruckus to start. However, there was only silence. Wondering what was wrong, Kai opened his eyes and turned to take a look at the door, seeing an elder man standing besides Susumu. "That is your grandfather, Hiwatari Souichiro." Susumu introduced. "He'll be stayimg here for a while. Show your utmost respect to him." The children obeyed and waked to their grandfather, bombarding the old man with questions. However, only one glare and a disapproving expression made all of the noisy children quiet.

Kai decided not to watch any longer and to head to his room, hoping not to have to greet that moody, old man too. The little boy just entered his room and turned around to close the door, when he saw Susumu standing in front of him, looking down at him emotionlessly.

"Should you not greet your grandfather instead of going to your room, Kai?" the man asked.

Kai looked away and scratched his cheek nervously. "But he doesn't seem to like children…" Kai whispered, only audible for the two of them.

Hearing that, Susumu chuckled a little bit and picked Kai up. "That's also right," the man said and walked to the window, looking outside. "Your mother said the same words."

Kai blinked and stared at his father, wondering why he brought his mother up in that very moment. Then Kai was put down and Susumu crouched to his height. He took something out from his pocket and showed it to Kai. It was a small musical clock. "It belonged to your mother. I want you to keep it." The little boy looked up to his father, wondering if he could really have it. After receiving no reaction Kai nodded happily and took the clock, holding it with both hands.

* * *

Deep in the garden of the mansion, the older siblings of Kai bullied the little boy once again. His father was going to be home at any minute and Kai wanted to wait for him. However, the other children dragged him outside to batter the younger one.

"You're only a beggar's son who happened to meet father. You don't even have the right to see him, let alone talk to him!" The girls started to throw small stones at him.

Kai covered his face with his arm, hoping that it would be over soon. As the boys were tired of hitting him, they moved to throw mud at him. Eventually they heard the wheel of the carriage coming.

"Father's coming back!" one of the children exclaimed and the others rejoiced.

They headed back to the mansion, leaving Kai on the floor. Believing he was safe, Kai stood up and wanted to head back too. However, he was proven wrong when the two oldest boys of the Hiwatari children grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the boys asked. Kai only looked at them blankly, receiving a punch in his face as an answer to his look.

"Don't screw along, you brat!" the other boy said, starting to kick him around before the other one joined in.

Kai closed his eyes and covered his head, waiting the beating to end once again. After a while they stopped and headed back to the mansion. Kai remained motionless and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling. When he opened his eyes, it had started to rain. He pushed himself up with his arm and tried to stand up, before he noticed something fall out from his pocket. He picked the object up and moved it closer to his eyes to have a better look at it. It was a splinter of glass. His eyes widened and his took out the musical clock he had received from his father. He grimaced and noticed that the glass of the clock was broken. The clock's hands were twisted and were not moving properly. Kai clenched his fingers around the object and narrowed his eyes slightly. It was his very first present from his beloved father. At that moment it was only a piece of scrap like himself.

* * *

Late in the night, Kai returned to his room, unnoticed by the rest of the family who were having dinner together. He closed the door behind himself and put the clock at the bedside cabinet. Then he changed his clothes and hid the dirtied clothes under his bed. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door and he turned to look at. He had remained motionless until a second knock was audible, sounding angry. Kai moved to his wardrobe and hid there, leaving it only a little bit open. After repeated knocking, the person entered the room. Kai could not see the face of the person who because the clothes behind which he was hiding blocked the view. However, he knew that it was his father according to the shoes. The man walked to the bedside cabinet and looked at the broken clock. Kai covered his mouth with his hands as he realized that he had left the clock at that table. The man gripped the clock angrily and threw it on the floor, causing the clock to shatter into his pieces. Kai's eyes widened as he watched the scene.

"That brat is like that bitch! What's the sense in bothering with him?" the adult hissed before he walked outside, slamming the door closed.

Warm tears were streaming down from Kai's eyes, although he was really not crying. The tears just flew down freely without control. He could not believe what his father had said. No, he did not want to believe it. His father was the only person in that whole mansion and in his whole life who was ever kind and gentle to him. However, everything was a lie. Gathering the courage to come out of the wardrobe, he crawled out from his hideout and looked at the last remainders of the clock. He took one of the clock's hands and closed his eyes painfully, looking away. Then he let out a scream, but the noise was covered by a clap of thunder. After he calmed down, he reopened his eyes to notice that something blue was on the floor. He picked it up with his free hand and turned it around. A red bird was in the center of that object. Wondering what it was, Kai turned it up and down several times before he stopped. The hand that held the chip was becoming warm and Kai leant his cheek against it, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth. Suddenly his eyes shot open, having a hateful and determined expression. He was not going to forgive: his family and his father.

The dinner room was filled with joyful chatter when the door was opened slowly. Susumu turned to the door, seeing Kai approaching them.

"There you're are, Kai. I was looking for you. Where were you?" the father asked.

Kai looked up to Susumu with a death glare, causing that his father to shift uncomfortably. Giving him the cold shoulder, Kai walked to his seat and started to eat without saying a single word. Susumu did not move a millimetre, still paralyzed from Kai's hateful glare. The other children also remained silent, too scared to say anything. Souichirou was the only person who was unaffected by Kai's glare and he watched the little boy eating his meal silently. A smirk formed in the corner of his lips as he observed his youngest grandchild.

* * *

Winter arrived in Japan and everyone was in the mansion, except Kai. He was sitting on a limb of a tree, looking at the chip that had been hidden in the musical clock. He had done some research about it. It was not any ordinary bird, but a Suzaku. The phoenix which was immortal and represented the element fire was rumoured to be protecting the south of the world. Wondering why it was hidden in the clock, Kai raised his hand so that it was blocking the sun's rays that shined on him. Then the chip glimmered a little bit and Kai blinked his eyes. Afterwards he rubbed his eyes and pulled the chip closer. The chip was no longer glimmering. Was that his imagination? Kai moved closer to the chip so that it was only some centimetres away from his face. Suddenly one of the phoenix's eyes blinked and Kai fell from the tree's limb he was sitting on due to his surprise. He rubbed his back - which he had landed on when he made contact with the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai's eyes widened slightly before they returned to their previous state, and looked at the owner of that voice. His grandfather was standing in front of him, looking down at his little figure. Kai stood up and dusted his clothes off.

"None of your business," Kai replied coldly.

The older man frowned at that comment and looked at his grandchild, telling the boy that Kai was talking in the wrong tone with him. Then the red phoenix on the ground caught the old man's eyes and he asked, "From where did you get this?"

Kai looked at Souichirou surprised before he realized that he was talking about the Suzaku. Kai picked the chip up and put it back into his pocket, pretending not to know what his grandfather was talking about.

"Why do you possess a Seijuu?" Souchirou continued his questioning.

"Seijuu?" Kai asked, looking at the old man surprised. "You know what it is?" Souichirou nodded and said: "It's a tool to obtain power."

"_Power…"_ Kai repeated that word in his mind.

"You use it with this." Mr. Hiwatari continued, taking out a Beyblade from his pocket and offering it to Kai.

Kai turned his gaze from his grandfather to the Beyblade and back, wondering what that old man was scheming.

"I have no use for it. You can have it." Hesitating a while, the boy raised his hand and accepted the object.

"What are you doing outside of the mansion?"

Kai turned around, seeing his father approaching them. "It's cold here. Why don't you come inside?"

Kai narrowed his eyes and put the Beyblade back in his pocket before he walked passed his father. The older men watched the boy heading inside, not saying another word.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Susumu was leaving the mansion again to escort Souichirou to the train station. The children bid goodbye to their father and repeated what they wanted when their father was back once again. In the meanwhile, Kai was in the library, looking up what a Beyblade or Seijuu was. Sitting on the couch, he held a big lexicon in his hands and read it carefully. He was so deep in its context that he did not notice that someone was approaching him. The shadow of the person fell on him and Kai looked up, noticing the lack of light to read. Once again Souichirou was standing in front of him. Kai remained as silent as the old man, waiting for his grandfather to break the silence.

"Father? Where are you? We're leaving," Susumu called for his father.

Souichirou simply smirked at Kai before he turned to leave. What was that? Kai slammed the lexicon shut angrily, wondering what the meaning of that conversation was - if you could even call it 'conversation'.

Afterwards, he headed out to the city, wanting to be outside of the mansion. Eventually, he reached a court which was crowded by little children. Approaching the crowd, he noticed that everyone was looking at a dish that held two Beyblades in it. The blades slammed against each other until one of them left the dish. A boy with long dark blue hair jumped in joy and said something like "I've won". A taller boy came down to the winner of that match and patted at the smaller boy's head. It seemed that they were siblings. Taking off his cap, the older boy put it on the shorter one's head who smiled even brighter than before. Kai turned around before anyone had noticed that another person watched the match and headed back home.

On his way home, a vehicle of the fire department passed him. He watched the automobile for a while before he realized that it was heading to the mansion he lived in. There was no other building in that direction. Breaking into a run, he sprinted home. As he arrived, his eyes widened. The mansion was on fire.

* * *

Proof-read by Kitty Kat K.O.

Thank you very much for your effort!


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I do not own the series. Only this fanfiction and the OC characters who appear in that story.

Warning: I am using the Japanese terms and names in that fanfiction. If you are not sure who is who, then please look it up somewhere (for example: Chisai no Hane, look at my profile for the link) or you are free to ask me per PM.

* * *

Chapter 2: Breaking free from its cage and fly into the sky like a bird

Months had passed since the fire incident in Japan. Everyone of the Hiwatari family had died in that accident except from Kai, who was taking a walk, and Susumu and Souchirou, who were on their way to the train station at that moment where the fire broke out in the mansion. In order to escape the media, the remaining members of the Hiwatari family moved to Russia, living in Souchirou's mansion. The days which passed were boring. Kai felt like a prisoner in a great building. His lack of knowledge in the Russian language did not only prevent the small boy to read the books which his grandfather possessed, but he was forbidden to leave the home. His father was "worried" that he would get lost in that new country and would be unable to ask the people in the street for directions. In the worst case, he could be kidnapped and killed. Kai could only roll his eyes when he heard his father's speech. He was just about to yawn, but his etiquette lessons dictated him to refrain from executing such an unsightly action.

* * *

It was still morning and Kai was the only one who was still sleeping. Usually, he would be already awake at 6.00 AM. However, he formed the new habit of sleeping longer. Even if he was awake, there would be nothing for him to do except wander around in the mansion or observe the adults who were working. His father intended to give Kai some lessons about the language and history of Russia. However, his grandfather meant that it was not necessary as he had something else in mind. Curse that old man. If he remained silent, then Kai would have at least something to concentrate on.

Kai's dream was covered in flames and screams. It was not the scream of a person who was in panic. No… It was something else. However, Kai was still too young to recognize what the voice was. Once again that strange scream echoed in his dream. Kai was looking around, wondering where he was. After another scream, Kai looked up and noticed that a giant bird in flames was glaring down at him. The little boy gasped at the bird's appearance, unable to look away. The bird lowered its head to Kai and touched his cheek gently. Closing his eyes and turning his head slightly to the side, Kai waited for the pain which the fire would give his skin. However, there was nothing. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed that the bird's head was resting on his shoulders. The flames did not harm him. In contrast, it offered him comfortable warmth and a kind of replacement of motherly love he had never received. Stroking the bird's head, Kai closed his eyes again.

"What are you?" Kai said, just above a whisper. "Do you have a name?"

The dream was interrupted by a shake of his upper arm. Kai awakened and blinked a little bit, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Kai, how long do you intend to sleep?" Susumu asked. "It's already half past twelve."

The boy yanked his arm away from the adult, standing up and heading to the bathroom, not even looking at his parent.

* * *

Eventually, he walked downstairs, changed in his new attire. Usually, he would wear a white t-shirt and blue short jeans. However, his grandfather seemed not to allow a member of his family to be dressed that simply - especially, if they were living in his house. The little boy was forced to wear an all spruced up white shirt with a red blazer on top, black fine trousers which were not allowed to have a single winkle, let alone a tear and a black necktie which was decorated with an expensive looking tie pin. Kai was still a little boy and he was already ordered to dress up like an adult. One day, Kai swore that he would dress up like a punk with face paintings only to upset the old man. If he could, he would tear his stupid necktie and throw it in the ingle. Then he would not have to see it ever again. However, reality was cruel. He did not have experience yet, but something in his grandfather told him that he should not anger the older man or something terrible would happen.

The little boy arrived at the dinner room. It was going to be a long day like the ones before - waking up, presenting yourself well at the meals, behaving accordingly and not disturbing anyone, not leaving the building and as a reward for your "productive" day you were allowed to return to your room and to sleep before it was dark. It did not take a genius to figure out that Kai was bored to no end. However, somehow his father and the other adults in the mansion were able to miss that fact. Kai touched the doorknob, before he turned it slowly and entered the room. At those hours, everyone else was already taking care of their duties, but that time was different. A man with purple hair and in his dark suit was sitting at the table, drinking a coffee. As the older man had his eyes closed, Kai concluded that he was not noticed. Not wanting to eat his breakfast or lunch, depending on which way you wanted to see it, Kai turned to leave the room. However, that man's voice brought him back.

"Stop right there, little boy," the man said with a calm, but firm voice. "There's no need to leave. You can stay and have your meal here. You still haven't eaten anything, have you?"

The man opened his grey eyes, piercing Kai's little features. Although the man was smiling, his aura was similar to that of a wolf who was about to jump at his prey. Kai's face did not betray him and showed no emotions, but his hand on the doorknob was shaking in fear. His body told him to run away, but his pride - which was unfortunately already present in his young age - prevented him to do such a cowardly act. Instead, Kai closed the door and took a seat, far away from the purple haired man. A maid entered and put a tray of food in front of Kai before she excused herself. Taking a look at his meal, Kai started to eat his soup before he moved to the salad and the main dishes.

"_How long does that guy need to finish drinking his coffee?"_ Kai wondered.

Kai turned to look to the older man only to realize that he was being watched. In a hurried manner, Kai turned his gaze away and continued his meal. However, the little boy had trouble swallowing the food, feeling nervous under the observation of that stranger. After a while which felt like hours to Kai, the little boy was finished with his breakfast/lunch and turned to leave.

"You're Kai-Kun, aren't you?" the man asked with his scary voice.

Kai stopped on his way and asked in return without turning around annoyed: "And what if I am?"

"You shouldn't answer a question with another one," the older man chuckled slightly. "Your dear grandfather would be highly disapproved. I'm sure you were taught better manners."

"You don't have any too," Kai replied indifferently, turning slightly to him. "Before you ask for someone else's name you're to introduce yourself."

"How right you are, Kai-Kun," the adult continued like he already knew that the boy in front of him was Kai. "I'm Bolcov. It's a pleasure to meet you, little Hiwatari."

Kai narrowed his eyes angrily at Bolcov as he was called "little". Deciding he had enough of that sick game the Russian man was playing with him, he turned around and left the room. He closed the door silently before he broke into a run, sprinting to his room. A butler whom Kai passed looked at his young master appalled and reminded Kai that running in the mansion was forbidden. However, Kai did not care. He just wanted to get away from Bolcov as fast as possible. Arriving at his wished destination, he opened the door, ran into the room and slammed the door shut before he let himself fall on his bed.

* * *

What was wrong with him? Actually, Bolcov did nothing to scare him. It was only his presence which made Kai shiver in fear. He was never afraid when his older siblings were beating him up or were bullying him. How was it possible that the eyes and attention of that man on him was freaking Kai out? Pulling his blankets closer, he started to think about his dream. Who was that bird? Why was it calling him? There were so many questions and Kai yearned for their answers. However, there was no one he could ask. His father was definitely not an option and the butlers or the maids would only tell him that it was only a dream. Perhaps he could ask his grandfather. Although his father became more gentle and kinder towards him, he preferred his grandfather. Kai was convinced that his father was only friendlier to him, because he was the only child he had left whom he could entrust his work and family name. Wondering what he should do, he fell into a deep slumber.

Flames were dominating the scene of his dream once again. However, the flames were mixed in a red and black colour. It was different than before. The welcoming and loving warmth which was in his previous dream was replaced with a strangely dark and fearful atmosphere. Then screams could be heard once again. However, its melodic sound was lacking, making it sound like a battle cry. Then he could hear another, new scream. It was more aggressive than the other one; the voice was strangely also colder and dark. Two birds appeared before the boy, one enflamed in red fire while the other one was covered in black flames. Both of them were looking at Kai, who covered his face with his arms.

"What's going on here?" he asked scared.

Neither of them answered, but started to fight against each other.

"No, stop it!" Kai screamed. "Stop!"

"Stop!" Kai yelled once again as he woke up, sitting up and raising his right arm as if he was about to grab something.

His face was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily. It was only a nightmare. Kai closed his eyes and pulled his legs up to his chest. Then he hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees. What was the meaning of that dream? Those dreams seemed to haunt him.

* * *

Having enough of those dreams, Kai stood up and headed to the door, wanting to exit his room. However, the door was opened before Kai could touch the doorknob, revealing Souchirou's figure. The older man looked down at his grandson with a disapproving expression. Kai could only glare at his grandfather, taking one step back.

"You were told not to disturb anyone, weren't you?" Souchirou asked, trying to hide his anger.

Kai nodded a little bit as he was too scared to move properly.

"Then why aren't you behaving like you are supposed to?" Souchirou continued. "Furthermore, how dare you to leave your room with such a disorderly hairdo?!"

"So-Sorry," Kai stammered and Souchirou started to scream: "You're to say 'I am sorry, sir!'!"

"I am sorry, sir." Kai repeated the words like soldier.

Souchirou eyed Kai for a while before he turned to leave, closing the door quietly.

Kai took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His opinion of his grandfather had changed. He was absolutely not going to talk with that man about his dreams. That day could not have become better. First a strange man in the dinner room scared him nearly to death and then his grandfather scolded him for having a nightmare. He was really scared of that place, of Russia - of that very mansion. Did a place that he truly could belong to exist somewhere for him?

* * *

The next day arrived and Kai was lying on his bed, his eyes wide open. He had not slept a single second, being deep in his thoughts with his beyblade in his hand. After sighing once Kai brought his beyblade up to his face. Maybe he should give that thing a try as he had nothing else to do. He stood up and changed into his usual clothes before he walked downstairs. His way brought him to the dinner room where his grandfather, father and that Bolcov conversed with each other. As they did not turn to face the little boy, Kai was convinced that they had not noticed him and he headed outside.

He was told not to leave the mansion, but the garden was a part of the building. Therefore, he should not be scolded when they found him there. Kai adjusted the beyblade on the shooter before he released it. The beyblade hit a tree and a rock before it stopped moving, landing on the ground.

"Chi," Kai hissed angrily before he picked it up and tried it a second time.

However, the result was the same. Frustrated about his failure, Kai let himself fall down on the ground and threw the shooter away. What was so special about that stupid thing if the beyblade could only hit something before it stopped moving? It was not interesting.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay here any longer."

Kai's eyes widened slightly before he used his arm to push himself up, turning to face the owner of that voice. It was Bolcov, who looked down at him with a smug expression. Kai's expression changed from a surprised to a furious one, giving the older man a glare which gave him the question 'What do you want this time?'. The purple haired man turned his gaze away from Kai, looking at the beyblade, which was lying motionless on the ground, and the discarded shooter.

"So, that's what you've been doing the whole time," Bolcov said, not replying to Kai's glare. "However, you seem to be unsuccessful."

Having enough of the older man, Kai turned to leave, but a grip on his upper arm prevented him to do so.

"If you've started with something, you have to continue with it, Kai-Kun," Bolcov said with a firm voice which told Kai that the older man was not joking.

Kai growled under his breath before he yanked his arm out from Bolcov's hand. Then he picked up the discarded items and tried again. However, it was even worse than before. The little boy clenched his teeth, angry about the result, especially when Bolcov saw it.

"You're still far away, Kai-Kun," Bolcov mocked him.

Kai shot the Russian man an angry glare before he tried once again. That continued for minutes and then hours.

Kai breathed in and out, exhausted from his attempts to spin the beyblade properly. Bolcov had taken a seat on a rock, observing Kai. The half Russian, half Japanese boy launched the beyblade another time, but the blade did not spin even a second before it landed like its master on the ground. Sighing, Bolcov stood up and crouched down to the exhausted boy.

"I think it's enough for today," Bolcov advised, but Kai replied stubbornly: "No, not yet!"

Kai forced himself up to his feet and took his stance to launch the beyblade.

"It's reckless," Bolcov emphasized his opinion with an unpleased tone. "Stop it."

Ignoring the older man, the young Hiwatari tightened his grip on the shooter and looked at a rock angrily.

"I said, stop it!" Bolcov ordered harshly.

However, Kai released his beyblade, aiming at the rock. As the blade touched the object, the rock blasted into small pieces. Bolcov used his arm to cover his face before he looked at the remainder of the rock. On the top of the stone was the beyblade, still spinning and surrounded with red flames. His eyes slightly widened, Bolcov looked from the beyblade to Kai, who was lowered to one of his knees, breathing heavily. Then a small smirk appeared on Kai's lips, satisfied with the result. The small boy whispered something only audible for himself. One of Bolcov's eyebrows raised and he commanded Kai to repeat what he said.

"Dranzer," Kai said for the second time, that time a little bit louder. "That beyblade's name is Dranzer."

* * *

The boy opened his eyes and scanned his scenery. He was in his room, lying on the bed with a blanket placed over him. The last thing he could remember was that he was in the garden and gave his beyblade a name. So, why was he here at that moment? His gaze turned to the small night table where his beyblade was located. Dranzer… Kai sat up only to notice the muscle aches in his arms. It seemed that he was really reckless. However, why was he in his room? Did he collapse during his training?

A knock interrupted his thoughts and the door was opened without waiting for Kai's permission. His father stormed into the room, kneeling down to Kai's bed.

"Kai, what happened?" he asked alarmed. "Why were you in the garden? Why were you unconscious, lying on the ground?"

Kai simply gave his father a glare, telling him that his whining was annoying.

"Please calm down, Mr. Hiwatari. The boy can't even take a breath and answer all of your questions, " Boris said with a calm voice, also entering the room. "He's a young lad. Probably, he was outside playing with himself a little bit too much."

"_That bastard_," Kai thought, looking at Bolcov angrily.

That man knew what happened and at that moment he stood in front of him, pretending to have no idea what had happened.

"You're right," Susumu agreed with the Russian man. "But Kai, next time be more careful, okay?"

Kai nodded, only agreeing because he wanted to be left alone.

Dranzer… From that day on, there was no moment when Kai did not have his beyblade with him before that accident…

* * *

Proof-read by Kitty Kat K.O.

Thank you very much for your effort!


	3. Chapter 03

Note: Everything which is under those marks („ ") is supposed to be spoken in Russian language.

* * *

Chapter 3: Night life

Several days had passed since Kai started to practice with his Dranzer everyday. Beyblade was the entire world to him. Waking up at five o'clock AM, he went outside to practise with his new friend. Fortunately, the garden was so broad that the adults within the mansion did not wake up from the noises Kai's beyblade produced.

* * *

"Dranzer!" Kai released the beyblade once again.

The blade landed on the ground and moved in a zigzag pattern, passing the small rocks smoothly. Then Kai commanded his blade to kick one of the small rocks out of the way. However, it stopped moving after coming in contact with the stone. Lowering himself to one knee, the little boy picked up his new friend and looked at it with a confused expression. Dranzer was able to crush a much larger rock into small pieces. However, he failed to hit only one small stone away. It was illogical.

The call of his name interfered his train of thoughts and Kai turned to look at the mansion. It was his father's voice, shouting loudly. Perhaps breakfast was being served and Susumu wanted Kai to join them. The youngest member of the family stood up and headed back to the building, which was supposed to be his home...

* * *

Eventually, he arrived in the dining room. Opening the door slightly to have a look first, he saw Susumu approaching Soichirou and shaking his head, probably telling the older man that he could not find Kai. Actually it was quite fun to play hide and seek with the adults without doing it on purpose, but Kai believed that it became childish. Therefore, he decided to reveal himself and opened the door fully.

"Kai, my son, where were you?" his father asked worried. "You weren't in the garden again, were you? It is so cold outside today. You shouldn't do that. You could catch a cold."

Narrowing his eyes, he looked up to his father. That man really started to irritate him when he fired nonsense at him. Furthermore, it had become a daily routine, which annoyed the boy even more.

"Don't you think you've forgotten something?" his grandfather interrupted.

Kai looked at the older man and took one step back, breaking their eye contact. He could not explain it himself, but he started to fear that man. His grandfather did not talk angrily with him, but Kai was still scared, having the feeling that something was hidden within that smirk and smug tone.

"Well?" his grandfather continued, still waiting for Kai's answer.

Looking around, Kai searched for the answer of his grandfather's question. He did not know what the older man was talking about.

"Kai, what your grandfather tries to tell you is that you haven't said 'good morning' to us yet," Susumu helped his son.

The boy turned his gaze to his father briefly before he looked at Soichirou once again.

"Good morning, sir," he greeted indifferent.

Bolcov and Soichirou exchanged glares, having a satisfied smirk on their lips.

"Come and have a seat," his father pushed Kai gently inside. "Let's have some breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast ended smoothly and Kai was allowed to leave the table. The little boy did not waste a second and walked outside to practise once again. The training schedule was the same. First his beyblade would pass the small rocks in a zigzag move pattern and then he would try to push the stones away. However, no matter how often he tried, Dranzer was not successful in his task. Kai started to become frustrated about his failures. What was he doing wrong?

"Your arms lack in strength."

Catching him off-guard, Kai turned around to face the owner of the voice. Bolcov was standing behind the young Hiwatari, looking down at him.

"You need to shoot it in a fast and sharp move to give your beyblade enough power to move the stones," the Russian man explained. "You only succeeded last time because of your frustration and anger."

"Frustration… Anger," Kai repeated those words slowly and looked at the small rocks he had placed on the ground.

"Do you desire power?" Bolcov asked. "If you want, then I can grant your wish. You only need to listen to me."

Bolcov reached out his hands to touch Kai. The young beybladers eyes widened and watched the movement of Bolcov's hands, standing still like he was paralyzed. Power…Suddenly the warmth of his beyblade, which was in the grip of Kai's hand, snapped the boy out of his trance. Raising his own hand, the young Hiwatari hit the Russian man's hands away before they came in contact with him.

"No, thanks," Kai replied suspiciously, taking one step back, "I don't need your help. I'll figure it out myself."

Then the boy turned around and ran away, not wanting to talk with that man anymore. He did not like how his grandfather and Bolcov looked at him. Those eyes could not be described. It made Kai feels like he was not a human - like he was an object, something that could be possessed.

* * *

Later, Kai was in the dining room with the adults once again. He moved the food on his plate with the fork, not wanting to eat anything. He was too tired and exhausted from his training. Furthermore, chicken was not one of his favourite dishes. It was not like he hated chicken meat, but he preferred the steak which they had last week - something he had never eaten before he moved to Russia. In Japan, he was always fed with miso soup and a noodle or rice meal.

"You shouldn't play with your food," Bolcov reproved the boy. "Even if you don't like it, you should finish your plate."

"You're strict like always," Susumu commented as he placed his elbow on the table, resting his head on its hand. "I presume a Father has to be like that."

"_Father? Bolcov is a Father of a church?_" Kai looked at the Russian man puzzled. "_That's a bad joke!_"

"If I wasn't, then the children wouldn't listen, after all," the Russian man commented.

"Are the children that rebellious in your church?" Susumu looked at Bolcov surprised.

"Of course not, they're obedient," he replied before he turned his gaze to Kai. "You only need to know how to treat them. Furthermore, some of them are quite talented in beyblade. I'm sure they wouldn't mind playing with Kai. I could tell them to go to the park once for a while to meet your son."

"I rather not. The parks are quite dangerous, especially when it gets late," the Japanese man said before he looked at Kai too. "I don't want him to get involved with boys from the wrong background."

"_The parks?_" Kai thought, observing the adults from the corner of his eyes.

Then the adults looked away from the boy and caught themselves in a conversation, failing to notice that Kai sneaked away to take a shower and left the food on the plate.

* * *

It was past ten and Kai was lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep. Bolvoc's and his father's conversation was keeping him awake. Those parks… Kai wondered what the place was like, especially at night. After resting on the furniture for another hour, the boy stood up and moved to his closet, changing his clothes. Then he opened the window and climbed from a tree, which was pretty near to the opening in the wall, down to the ground. He looked up once again, his eyes locked on the open window. Hopefully, they would not catch him or close the window. Otherwise, he would have to use the front door to return to his room. Checking that his shooter and beyblade were with him, Kai walked out from the Hiwatari's household, going to the outside world that was still a mystery to him.

* * *

After a long walk, Kai arrived at a park which was still full of people. Most of them were in their teens and a lot taller than him. Suddenly, one beyblade exited the dish and the winner of that battle started to laugh spitefully about his victory, receiving a money note as reward. The other teen left that place and passed Kai, pushing him to the ground. The young Hiwatari snarled dangerously and watched the boy who thrown him to the ground angrily. Then he spotted a coin at the ground and picked it up. It was money.

„ Hey, is there no one who wants to battle me? " the teenager asked, looking at the crowd. „ Although I'd win anyway. "

Kai narrowed his eyes and started to take a better look at that boy. He had long blonde hair, which was bound to a pony tail, brown eyes and freckles. His clothes consisted of a green t-shirt despite the cold, blue long jeans and brown boots. The thick brown cloak, which was discarded on the ground belonged, also to him with the utmost probability.

„ Hey you, little boy! "

Snapping out from his thoughts, Kai looked up and noticed that the boy was talking to him. However, he did not understand a word.

"What do you want?" Kai asked in English.

The teenager looked at the crowd, having the same surprised expression like the others. Then the blonde boy shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze back to the young Hiwatari.

"You're rich, aren't you? Came here to waste your pocket money?" he mocked the younger boy in English with a strong Russian accent. "Wanna play with big brother here? I'll go easy on you."

His anger rising higher, Kai sent a death glare to the teenager, which even froze his blood. The boy took one step back and gulped nervously before he regained his self-confidence.

"Fine," Kai replied. "However, I'll start with only five rubles."

He showed the coin he picked up some minutes ago to the boy.

"I've got more with me," he lied convincingly. "If you're worthy of my time, I'll gamble that with you too."

Soon after the conversation, the battle started. Due to Kai's inexperience, the older one could have kicked Dranzer out a long time ago, but decided to play with Kai.

„ What's wrong, snooty-nosed little upstart? " the older boy mocked. „ Is talking big and having money, everything you got? "

The other teenagers around them started to laugh which made Kai even more furious as he could not understand what they were talking about. However, he knew that they were laughing at him.

"_Do you desire power?"_

"_You only succeeded last time because of your frustration and anger."_

"_Your arms lack in strength."_

Then the guffawing of the crowd and of his opponent overwhelmed him.

"Don't," Kai whispered through his clenched teethes.

"Heh?" the teenager asked as the crowd became quieter. He moved his hand to his ear and moved forward in a mocking manner. "I haven't heard you. Did you say something, you dwarf?"

"Don't," Kai repeated himself in a whisper again before he raised his voice furiously. "Don't underestimate me!!!"

Suddenly, Kai was surrounded by flames like his beyblade. The crowd gasped at the scene and his opponent backed away, asking what was happening. Dranzer obeyed its master and crushed its opponent out of the dish. Silence dominated the scene and nobody dared to say anything.

"It's my win," Kai started to talk again first of all. "Give me your five rubles."

The teenager gnarled and seemed to refuse to give Kai the money.

"Another round!" the blonde boy challenged angrily. "I've only lowered my guard! That won't happen another time!"

"I don't mind, but we move to ten rubles now," Kai announced with a smirk. "But I don't think you're really worth of my time."

In the end, the Russian boy wasted all his money, giving them all to Kai. After every loss, the blond teenager became even angrier and lost even more concentration. It was the opposite effect for Kai. His power increased when he was furious, but it seemed not to work on everyone.

„ I'll get you for this! " the older boy yelled before he ran away.

Kai watched his opponent fleeing and looked puzzled as he did not know what the other said. Then one of the other boys translated it to English for him, making him only smirk.

* * *

Afterwards, Kai left the park and moved to the shopping streets, spotting a small dark clothes shop in the corner of the main street which was still open. He entered it and looked around. The other boys were looking at him the whole time. Probably, Kai was standing out with his attire. Therefore, he decided to wear something else during his trips to the parks. Before he could decide what to take, he noticed that the women who worked inside the shop were all whispering and looking at him. Feeling uncomfortable, Kai headed to the exit, but was stopped by one of the sales people. She said something in Russian, but Kai could still not understand that language.

"Pardon?" he asked confused in English.

"Are you lost, boy?" the woman switched also to English, speaking nearly fluently. "Do you want us to help you?"

"No," Kai replied honestly. "I only want to buy some-"

"How much do you have with you?" another woman interrupted with less fluent English.

Kai showed the coins and notes he had obtained to the women. Then they talked with each other for a while before they turned their attention back to the little boy with smiles.

"Okay, come on," the woman with the better English pronunciation replied. "We'll help you."

Before Kai could say something otherwise, he was taken by his hand and dragged back into the shop.

Eventually, he left or better escaped from the sales people, exchanging some of the money for a black top, which was red rimmed and had yellow buttons and a pair of blue baggy jeans. Those women tried to force him to wear some cute and sweet clothes. It was horror. Fortunately, Kai got away and even received a great discount for the goods he had chosen. The young Hiwatari smirked when he saw his reflection in the river. His grandfather would be very upset when he saw his grandson like that. As Kai had still some money left, he went back to the parks to battle against other beybladers, earning some money on his own.

* * *

Afterwards, he returned to the mansion. Fortunately, the window was still open. After he climbed up the tree and entered his chamber from the window, he changed into his pyjama, hiding the new outfit below his bed. Then he closed the window and took a look around. Convinced that nobody had noticed his absence, Kai went to bed. He was looking forward to the next night. The life outside was a lot more interesting than in that prison called home. It was fun as long as nobody noticed his actions.

* * *

On the following day, the adults watched Kai puzzled as the little boy arrived at the dining room with black rings underneath his eyes. However, the young Hiwatari did not explain anything, behaving like nothing was wrong, and ate his breakfast silently before he excused himself. He had only slept for two or three hours, nearly spending the rest of the night on the streets. After taking a small nap, he was fully awake again and started to practice with Dranzer in the garden like always. In the night after Susumu checked on him to see if he was asleep, he stood up and changed out of his pyjamas and into his new outfit. Afterwards he snuck out again to the parks, using the window and climbing down the tree.

* * *

That adventure had continued for several days. The matches were still boring, but the money was good and there were also tournaments in which you could earn even more money. Consequently, he could buy trainers and two arm guards, which were a little bit heavy for his age. At first it was difficult for Kai to move with them, but he adapted fast. Then he could afford a long white silk scarf around his neck, which should protect him from the cold in Russia, as he could not afford to take one of his cloaks with him. It would become wet and would need some time to dry. If one of the adults saw that cloak in his chamber, then Kai would be in trouble. On day, he saw Bolcov on the streets and was nearly spotted by him. Therefore, he bought some blue face paint, putting shark fin patterns on his check, making him look like another person.

His night life remained a secret and went smoothly without trouble for a while. Outside he was free. Nobody told him what to do or ordered him to stay in one spot. Kai was an independent and unrestricted boy who only did what he wanted to do. Despite his young age, he even earned respects from the other street bladers who were much older than him. However, it was only a matter of time before Kai would encounter trouble …


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 04: Booking a One Way ticket to Hell

A new day had arrived and the dim sun ray bathed the little boy who was still sleeping in his bed. As the light disturbed Kai, he woke up and stretched his arms before he took a gaze around. He had been outside the evening before without being caught once again. It was such a sweet taste to rebel against the grown-ups and their rules. Still sitting on his bed, he leant forward to the floor and pulled up the blanket, which covered his view before he took a look below his bed and locating his outfit for the night located. Seeing them made Kai smile.

Then he stood up and changed his clothes before he headed down to the dining room for some breakfast.

* * *

Standing in front of the great door, Kai raised his hands and turned the doorknob. He was greeted by the glares of his father and grandfather. It seemed that they were in the middle of a discussion and they had not expected Kai to enter the room at that very moment.

His father stood up and smiled at his son warmly.

"Kai," Susumu said before gesturing to a chair besides him. "Please come here."

The younger boy obeyed, not taking his eyes off his father. Although the man tried to hide it, Kai had already detected the seriousness in Susumu's voice. The adult stood up from his chair after Kai sat down and crouched down to Kai's height, holding Kai's hands. The little boy wanted to jerk the hands away, but refrained from doing so.

"Well, actually I've got to leave for Japan," his father continued. "Would you like to come with me or do you want to stay here?"

"Either way is fine," Kai replied without a second thought.

Taken aback from the fast answer, Susumu cleared his throat and asked his son to think about it once again before Kai replied. However, the answer was the same.

"Very well," his grandfather interrupted as he lifted his teacup, sipping at the liquid. "Then he's staying."

"Yes, of course," his father agreed, smiling friendly.

Then Susumu stood up and walked back to his seat.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai looked away from his father. It seemed that his father did not want to take him to Japan. Therefore, his grandfather was asked to take care of him, depending on his answer.

"_So, he really doesn't want me as a son, but only as the heir of his family name_," Kai thought, biting his lower lip.

* * *

Lying still awake in his bed, Kai had closed his eyes, covering his face with the blanket. His father had left that afternoon and Kai was waiting for his grandfather to check on him if he had fallen asleep. It was already midnight. The little boy waited for some minute before he sat up. Perhaps the old man did not waste his time to see if he was asleep or not. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kai stood up and switched his outfits, painted his face before he left his room.

He simply jumped out from the window, landing on his feet without trouble, instead of climbing down the tree - an ability, which he had obtained through sneaking outside every night. Then he climbed over the wall that separated the mansion's garden with the outside world. Like before, he took advantage of his skill to jump to the other side from the stone built fort. As he landed on his feet without trouble, a smirk broke out on his lips. However, then he felt two eyes looking down on him. He gulped and raised his head to see who was above him. Bolkov was standing before him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well," the Russian man said, "what do we have here? A small Kai-Kun, who is sneaking around and leaves the mansion without permission? Shouldn't you be sleeping in your bed, especially at this late hour?"

Kai's eyes were locked on Bolkov, too scared to look away. Although his mouth was slightly opened, no words escaped from his lips. It was like something was stuck in his throat. Finally, Bolcov broke their eye contact and turned his gaze to the moon.

"Such a beautiful moon," the older man claimed. "It is even more gracious when it's a full moon."

Kai turned slowly to look at the moon too, but remained silent.

"A pity that I can't share it with Kai-Kun," Bolcov continued and gazed down to Kai, who looked back to the Russian man, with an evil smile on his face. "He's already asleep and sleeps in his room, after all."

Then he turned around and walked inside, leaving Kai alone. It took some minutes for Kai to regain his composure. He asked himself what had just happened before him. According to Bolcov's behaviour, he doubted that he would be squealed on. Although, it would be wiser to return to his room, Kai had been looking forward to his night battles too much to back down at the moment. He wanted to go no matter what. Giving in to his desires, Kai headed to the parks to have some battles to be distraced from his worries.

* * *

In the end, Kai returned with only a fifty rubles win, which was not even a fourth from his usual achievement.

"_At least, I'm not in the minus_," he thought as he walked back to the mansion. "_Be cursed, Bolcov – you and your stupid mind games!_"

Eventually, he arrived at his home and he climbed up the tree to reach his room. As he entered and closed the window, he took a look around, noticing that nothing had changed since he left. Sighing in relief, he changed out from his outfit and into his pyjamas before he hid the outside clothes below his bed and cleaned his face, removing the blue face paint, before he went to bed, sleeping in peace.

* * *

Kai was pulled out from his sleep by a loud noise, which pierced through the air. Looking around, he wondered what was wrong. He changed his clothes and washed his face before he went downstairs. As he walked down the stairs, he saw two butlers dragging something outside which was covered in a blanket. The little boy watched the adults leaving; wondering what was covered in that cloth.

Then he walked into the dining room, finding his grandfather standing behind a chair with his back towards Kai.

"Good morning, grandfather," the little boy greeted.

The older man turned to his grandson with his eyes widened briefly before they returned to their previous state. Then he moved to the window again and tugged his right hand into his chest pocket. Kai shifted slightly to catch a glance what his grandfather was trying to hide, but failed to see anything.

"You're up early today," his grandfather stated calmly without facing the boy. "Breakfast will be served soon."

Kai nodded in response and looked around in the room.

"Where's Bolcov?" the young boy asked, catching the attention of his grandfather. "Wasn't he here yesterday?"

"How do you know that Boris was here?" his grandfather wanted to know.

Kai could have hit himself for his foolishness. Bolcov came when it was midnight. Actually, Kai should not know that he had come.

"I… I saw him through the window," he lied, his grandfather still eyeing him. "I couldn't fall asleep. So, I watched the snow falling."

His grandfather did not take his eyes from the little boy. Kai gulped and took a small step back, feeling nervous to have Mr. Hiwatari's full attention on him. Finally, the older man turned away and took a seat.

"Take a seat," his guardian ordered coldly.

Kai sighed in relief and obeyed. He was convinced that his grandfather believed his story.

* * *

Battling again in the parks during the nights, Kai fought against an opponent that was new for him. The boy was older than Kai and seemed to be a long member of the event. However, the other bladers told Kai that he was absent for two months, because his parents had a business trip in America. Not caring much about the background of his opponent, Kai concentrated on his battle. The gamble was high and Kai could not afford to lose. He was playing with money he did not possess at the moment.

The two beyblades crashed against each other, neither of them giving room for the other one. One part of the crowd was cheering for the older boy, the other part were rooting for Kai. Dranzer escaped the continuous attacks from its opponent and moved to circle around the dish. The other beyblade was chasing Kai's beyblade, but the blue blade was able to dodge the coming attacks barely. It took Kai's full concentration to withstand his opponent. It was clear that his new opponent was not like the other small fishes he had faced that far.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" the older boy asked Kai in fluent English. "You're not as strong as the others say about you!"

Looking up to face his opponent, Kai lowered his guard briefly, which was enough time for the other beyblade to crash into Dranzer.

"Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed shocked and watched his beyblade flying up to the air.

Suddenly, the bitchip started to glow slightly, which was only noticed by Kai. Then Dranzer's speed increased and dashed down to its opponent. Coming in contact with each other, both beyblades became motionless, the match resulting in a draw.

The crowd rejoiced for the great battle and chattering started everywhere.

However, Kai's eyes were wide opened and he still stood paralyzed. What was that light? How did his beyblade do that? He had no idea what had happened.

"Cool move, kiddo!"

Kai snapped out from his thoughts and turned to his previous opponent.

"You're not bad for someone who's so short like you," the older boy complimented, which was more like an offence for Kai. "Are you coming again tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask?" Kai returned the question, looking suspicious at the other boy.

"Because it's a full moon tomorrow," the teen told him, pointing to the moon with his thumb. "Every time when it's a full moon, that blader is coming to the park."

"That blader?" Kai looked at him confused.

"Yes, you're right!" one person from the crowd interfered. "He's coming tomorrow!"

"Who?" Kai wanted to know.

"Yes, that's right," another one joined their conversation. "You're still new and don't know about him. You know? A special beyblader comes here at full moon night and plays against some of us. However, he only chooses the strongest among the bladers and it is said that he has never lost once! He is extremely strong."

"What's his name?" Kai asked after he absorbed the information and became interested.

"Nobody knows," the boy who had just returned from America replied and shrugged his shoulders. "He tells nobody his name or from where he comes from. However, he has clear blue eyes and a cold atmosphere around him like ice. You feel like a prey under a wolf's eyes when he looks down on you."

* * *

On his way back, Kai was still thinking about the ominous blader who was coming on the following day. He really wondered what the person was like and how strong he was. However, his thoughts were also about the glowing bitchip. It was somehow familiar, but Kai could not determine from where. Climbing up the tree, he nearly reached the window of his room. He raised his hands to sneak back into his room, but another hand gripped on his extended wrist and Kai was pulled up harshly. His eyes met directly into his grandfather's. Shocked to see his grandfather's features, the boy's eyes widened and his face became paler. Before he could say a single word, he was thrown inside the room and the window was closed loudly.

The little boy touched his head, which hurt through its impact with the floor. He intended to stand up, but stopped half-way when he noticed that his small figure was covered by a large shadow. His eyes looking up, Kai faced once again his grandfather's unpleased expression.

"You were told not to leave the house, weren't you?" Mr. Hiwatari asked calmly, not veiling his anger.

Kai remained silent, staring at his grandfather as he was unable to speak.

"Weren't you?!!!" the older man repeated his question furiously.

Closing his eyes firmly, the small boy looked away and brought his shoulders up, expecting to receive a blow from Mr. Hiwatari's cane. However, he was wrong. His grandfather kicked into his abdomen and grabbed the little boy around his throat. Having trouble to breathe, Kai wrapped his fingers around the arm, which his grandfather used to strangle him, trying to release him. The older man seemed to have noticed what the small boy was attempting to do. Therefore he threw his grandson to the floor once again with more force than before. His eyes still closed, Kai touched his throat and coughed violently, trying to catch his breath. However, he was not given the time he needed to recover. The punishment continued. Although he was used to being beaten by his older siblings, Kai could not bear the pain he was feeling. The punches and kicks from them were nothing comparable with the ones he had to suffer at the moment. Opening his eyes slightly, he tried to find the door to escape from his grandfather. However, Kai was too weak and lost his consciousness.

* * *

Regaining his consciousness, he opened his eyes. His blurred view started to become clearer and the little boy sat up. Pain made its way through his body. Kai took a look at his arms, which were covered in cuts and were painted in blue and green colour. It was really unimaginable how much strength an old man like his grandfather could possess despite his age. Kai was grateful that he had not had to receive punishment by that man when he was a lot younger. Leaning against the wall, the young Hiwatari looked around to determine where he was. It was a small and empty room. The walls were made of metal and there were no windows, no furniture and above everything – it was freezing cold.

Before Kai could think of anything else to keep his mind busy, the door of the small room opened. Looking to the door's direction, he saw his grandfather was standing in the entrance.

Kai's eyes widened and he tried to increase the distance between them, crawling backward while he stared at the older man.

"You're really pathetic when you already fall unconscious by such a light punishment," Mr. Hiwatari sneered. "Don't you think so too?"

Then he turned to look behind himself. Turning his gaze to the same direction, Kai tried to discover with whom his grandfather was talking. Bolkov stepped closer, revealing himself.

"Please be at ease, Mr. Hiwatari," the Russian man said, "I'm sure that I can fix that."

The older man nodded and turned his attention back to Kai, who wished the ground would consume him in that moment.

Then the young boy noticed the sound of steps coming closer. Bolcov was standing in front of Kai and grabbed him at his collar, pulling the small boy up to eye level.

"You're really a nasty, little boy, Kai-Kun. You should know that you shouldn't wander outside of the mansion, especially in the night," the adult said unexpectedly calmly with a smug smirk on his face before he pulled Kai closer, whispering to Kai's ear. "Although I've tried to help you, you still got caught. You're really such a silly boy."

Then he released Kai and let the small boy fall to the floor. Walking away from the little body, Bolcov and Mr. Hiwatari started to talk with each other in Russian, making it impossible for Kai to understand them. Afterwards, his grandfather took his leave and Bolcov returned to Kai's side.

"Stand up," he ordered coldly; his voice telling Kai that he would not accept any rejections or questions at the moment. Afraid that he would receive a similar punishment when he refused, Kai stood up and followed Bolcov outside of the mansion. A black car was waiting for them. The Russian man let Kai getting into the vehicle first before he did the same.

* * *

Finally, the long drive reached its end. The car stopped in front of a great building, which looked similar to a church and was called "Bolcov Abbey".

"Stop standing there rotted to the ground," Bolcov called for Kai harshly, already standing in front of the entrance. "Come."

Although he did not raise his voice, Kai had the feeling that he should obey instead of trying to run away. When Kai reached Bolcov, the older man put his hand on Kai's shoulder and led the boy inside.

* * *

After walking for some time in the maze-like abbey, they stopped in front of a wooden door. Bolcov pushed the door open and gestured Kai to enter. Walking inside, the small boy looked around. It was a small room, which was decorated with a small bed, a dusty desk, an old chair, a used-up candle, a small closet and a foul washbasin.

"Sit down," the adult ordered.

Kai turned around to see where the man was. A second ago, Bolcov was standing behind him. However, the adult was standing in front of the closet at the moment, taking out a first aid kit. Sitting down on the bed, Kai watched what Bolcov took out from the little box.

"I'll be showing you only one time how you use those tools," the man told Kai. "In the future you'll have to do it yourself. Is that clear?"

The small boy nodded and observed Bolcov during his treatment. Explaining what bottle was used for what, the adult showed Kai how to treat and bandage the wounds.

After a while, everything was covered in bandages and Bolcov stood up to leave. Before he closed the door, he turned slightly to Kai and said: "Rest for today. Your education will start tomorrow."

Kai parted to lips to ask some questions, but Bolcov closed the door and locked it, giving Kai no opportunity to say anything.

Sighing briefly, Kai allowed himself to fall on his bed. However, he sat up in the same second and rubbed the backside of his head before he turned around to have a closer look his bed. The mattress was as hard as a rock and the pillow as flat as a pancake. Standing up from the furniture, the little boy lifted the white blanket, which was as thin as the tablecloth in the mansion. Then he moved closer to the window and reached out his hands to touch the window glass. However, there was none. That so called window was only a hole in the wall decorated with some bars, allowing the cold wind to blow inside the room. Returning to the bed, Kai lay down on the hard mattress and pulled the blanket up to his chin, trying to shield himself from the cold. Hopefully, he could survive with those conditions.

Then he turned his gaze back to the window. If he recalled correctly, it was the day when that infamous blader was coming down to the park. However, it seemed that Kai had no chance to escape from that small prison to meet that person. Closing his eyes, the small boy tried to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 05: I am not weak

When the next day had arrived, Kai somehow found himself in a room, which dared to call itself a buffet. He had a tray with a glass of water and a plate, which had something on it and was called food, in his hands. That so called buffet was only a big hall filled with chairs and tables. While the children ate, adults with blue-rimmed attires were wandering around in the room, watching them and protecting the order in the abbey. Sitting down at an isolated table away from the other ones, Kai looked down at his plate. It was filled with strange coloured tablets, which had Russian letters like "белок*" or "кальций**" on them. There was no way Kai was actually going to "eat" those things. He was not sick and he did not need any strange tablets, which he had never heard of or seen before.

* * *

After his meal, which he did not eat, Kai followed the other boys into the hallways. While his group walked around, Kai took a look around. The whole building was made of white stone – the walls, the floor and those pillars. Nothing was made of wood like he was used to seeing. That had to be the reason why the whole abbey had a cold and unwelcome atmosphere. Then they stopped and each of them was given a bucket of water and a sponge. Kai turned his gaze from the things in his hands to the other boys, noticing that they were told to clean the floor. What did he look like – like a maid who was working for that strange church free of charges?

Suddenly one of those guards started to yell at them. The boys looked up before they turned to look at Kai. It seemed that he was the one who was being scolded at. Not knowing what they wanted from him, Kai told himself that it could not be that bad and lowered to one knee. Then the others started to work again and Kai tried to imitate their actions. However, the man behind him continued to yell. As some of the boys gazed to his direction sometimes, Kai noticed that he was still being scolded at.

After a while, Kai lost his patience and threw the sponge at the floor and stood up. The other boys started to work even faster as the yelling of the man became louder. However, Kai turned to that man and yelled back.

"If you're talking to me, then I can tell you that I don't understand a single word, which escapes your mouth!" Kai told him in English. "Speak in English to me!"

Taken aback that one of the boys screamed back at him, the guard fell silent. A moment of silence dominated the scene. Even the boys had stopped cleaning the floor, looking at the adult and Kai. After a while, the trainer screamed at Kai even louder and raised the stick in his hand. Although Kai still did not understand a single word, he noticed that the man intended to hurt him. Not allowing that stranger to have his way, Kai caught the stick and threw it away before he raised his voice again.

"How often do I have to repeat myself?!" Kai wanted to know. "I don't understand a single word you say, you stupid oaf!"

Different kind of expressions made their way on the other boys' faces. One part looked shocked and pale, but the others were just surprised. No one had ever dared to speak to or act in such a manner in front of a guard before. In those boys' point of view Kai was digging his own grave.

„Why is it so loud here?"

Kai turned to look in the direction from where he believed the voice came from. It was a man who wore similar attires like the guards, but his was rimmed with gold colour. Like that man's presence chanted a magic spell; all of them formed a line and saluted. Raising his head, he revealed himself as no one else but Bolcov. Kai could not take his eyes off of the adult when he saw him. So it was no joke that Bolcov was a Father. Then one of the guards walked over to the Russian man and whispered something to his ears. After their conversation was finished, Bolcov looked at Kai with an indifferent expression.

"Kai-Kun, come with me," Bolcov said in Japanese before he turned to leave.

Not wanting to stay another minute with those strange people, Kai followed Bolcov gladly away from that place.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived in Bolcov's office. It was a big room, which was decorated with expensive furniture and heated warmly. A great oak desk and a black leather chair dominated the office. Shelves full of books stood at the walls of the room. The only walls, which were not covered by shelves, were decorated with paintings, displaying Moscow. Kai could not help, but to stare at one of those pictures for a while. Something was wrong with it, but he could not decide what it was. Curtains were pulled in front of the windows and the floor was covered by comfortable carpet. A door beside the shelves was viewable too, which had to lead to Bolcov's private chamber. It was the complete opposite of Kai's cold and tiny "room", which was more like a cell. While Kai still looked around, Bolcov closed the door and also entered his room. Then he cleared his throat to receive Kai's attention.

"I've heard what you've done downstairs, Kai-Kun," he told the little boy. "Not did you only refuse to eat your meal, but you were also disrespectful towards the trainers."

"That was no meal, but a bunch of tablets," the young Hiwatari told the Russian man. "And I wouldn't have been that disrespectful if those stupid oafs had listened to me when I said I couldn't understand Russian."

Instead of getting angry, Bolcov chuckled at Kai's answer. Believing he was off the hook, Kai sighed in relief.

"Anyway," Bolcov's voice became stricter and colder as he walked forward, stopping behind Kai, "I don't tolerate such behaviour in my abbey. Is that clear?"

His eyes drilled through the little boy's body. Not daring to turn around or to say anything, Kai simply nodded. It felt like time had stopped at that moment. The rhythm of his breath increased and Kai could feel sweat pearls running down from his face.

Finally, Bolcov started to move again and sat down on his chair, putting his elbows on his desk.

"Anyway, your lack in the Russian language is really a problem," Bolcov said, resting his chin on his hands. "In order to keep up with your lessons and to understand the trainers, I'll tutor you personally."

Kai looked at the Russian man surprised that he would receive lessons by the director of that abbey in person.

"Come always three hours before your training, while the others have lessons and after your training to my office," the adult continued, not caring if Kai registered everything he said. "That's when I'll teach you everything regarding the Russian language. Now return to your training. I've told them that they should talk in English with you."

"What-" Kai tried to ask, but Bolcov interrupted him and told him to leave at once.

Not giving Kai a chance to ask anything, he dismissed the boy immediately. Therefore Kai left the office and headed back to the hallways; still trying to work out the information he was given. While the young Hiwatari thought about what he heard, he did not watch where he was going.

* * *

When Kai had returned to his group, it was already lunch time. He had not been in that abbey for a single full day and Bolcov already expected that Kai knew his way around that building like a map was printed in his brain? He was not a machine and his brain did not work like a computer. Furthermore, he had no idea why he was in such a place to begin with. He knew that it might be part of a punishment from his grandfather. However, that old man could have at least told Kai what he should do or should not do there. In the end, Kai had lost his way and one of the trainers had had to search for him. Otherwise, Kai would still be a lost child. His legs hurt when he only thought about it.

Kai was brought back to reality when one of the adults yelled at them again. The other boys stood up and put their trays to their proper place, plates and glass piled up neatly. Imitating that action, Kai walked over to that table and left his dishes there too, his plate still full of those tablets as he still refused to take them.

* * *

Then all of them moved outside, running some laps around the abbey. Kai had stopped counting after thirty. He was the last boy in the line. Breathing heavily, Kai tried to follow the others. It seemed no one was affected by the cold wind, which entered their lungs, like Kai. Although the young Hiwatari had spent most of his time outside in the garden or at the parks, he was still not used to running around in the cold temperature of Russia. He had tried once, but once the air had entered his lungs, he had felt a sting in his chest and had stopped immediately.

Suddenly, Kai tripped over his own feet and crashed down to the ground. The other boys ignored him, continuing running their laps. Before Kai could blink, one of their trainers stood besides him and a foot was buried into his abdomen, making breathing even more difficult. He said something in Russian again. Although Kai did not understand a word, he could already figure out what that man said.

"_Told them to speak in English with me, heh?_" Kai thought before he forced himself on his feet to continue his running. "_As if!_"

Ignoring the stings in his lungs, Kai tried to catch up with the others.

Afterwards, all of them were ordered to form a line, practicing to pull the rip cord from their shooter. Although Kai had received his Dranzer back, he was not allowed to use it. However, he did not think about beyblading at the moment. His view still blurry and still having trouble to breathe, Kai performed poorly and was scolded at permanently. He did not care though. Actually, he did not notice the screaming at all. His thoughts were completely elsewhere. Not able to bear the pain in his lungs anymore, Kai fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Kai awoke in a warm place. Although he could not see any contrasts yet, he could spot a man in a white kit sitting in front of him. That person seemed to be a doctor. In other words, Kai was in the medical room. However, it seemed that the adult did not notice that Kai woke up. Suddenly the door opened and another person entered. Kai could recognize Bolcov's voice despite his headache. The director of the abbey picked up a flip chart while the doctor said something in Russian to him. After a while, Bolcov put the object down and headed to the door. He stopped in front of it and turned slightly to Kai, not noticing that the boy was awake though.

"To believe that he was that weak," he said to himself in Japanese before he left.

* * *

Although it was already night, Kai laid in his bed still awake. The doctor had retreated to his own quarter, resting too. Bolcov's words still wandered around in his mind. He was weak. Shaking his head, he refused to believe it. He was not weak. No, he was not and he was going to prove it. Leaving the bed, Kai put on his shoes before he headed outside again.

When Kai woke up again, he was feeling worse than before. He had run some laps around the abbey and had avoided the guards successfully in the middle of the night. The ability to avoid everything and everyone he did not want to see or to come in contact with was always a part of his nature, although that technique was not perfect yet. The doctor looked at the young boy puzzled as he had noticed that Kai's condition deteriorated. His breathing was heavier and irregular. Furthermore, his temperature was very high. That had to be the side effects from Kai's extra training. Ignoring that, Kai continued running laps or training with his beyblade in the night though.

That continued for some days. Kai's own strict and hard training. The fact that he was never caught or that someone had ever noticed that he had left the room was like a miracle – something, which was not even achievable for the older students of the abbey. Once, Bolcov had entered the medical room and yelled at the doctor, seeming to want to have an explanation for Kai's situation. Kai was about to reach a perilous condition without noticing it himself. The boy had noticed that he was feeling worse, but he could not determine how serious it was. He was still too young to understand the whole situation, as he had never thought about death before. Perhaps he had wished once not to live anymore, but he never felt what it was like to be about to die. Timid from Bolcov's anger, the doctor answered honestly that he had no idea. Although Kai was awake, Bolcov did not ask a single question to him. Sometimes he had stared at the small boy, but Kai could not see his expression as he could only figure a bunch of colours with his tired eyes. After Bolcov had watched Kai for a while, he always calmed down and left the room quietly.

Night arrived again and as the people within the abbey fell asleep, Kai stood up to train some more again. Although he knew he was reckless, he could not accept the fact that he was weak. He would change that even if it cost him his life. Running around the abbey again, Kai tried to concentrate on his breathing. He was able to ignore the sting in his lungs and after a while it even failed to be present. However, it did not help Kai's vision or his headache. After a while, Kai had no strength left and crashed down to the ground, losing his consciousness once again. The pure white snow continued to fall from the sky. Some of it landed on Kai's body slowly and gently. As the snowflakes piled up, Kai's face started to match the snow, which covered him.

* * *

When Kai opened his eyes once again, he found himself in the medical room. He could feel the warm temperature around him, the soft pillow and mattress he was lying on, the thick blanket, which kept him warm and the mask, which supported his breathing. Forcing himself to sit up, Kai looked around. He removed the wet cloth from his forehead and put it down on the night table. A bowl with water and his Dranzer was also located there. His vision was not blurring anymore and he could figure more details than before. Then he noticed that his clothes were changed. Instead of his torn outfit, he wore a thick purple pullover with long sleeves and purple trousers.

Wanting to grab Dranzer, the young Hiwatari lifted his hand, but stopped when he heard the door opening. He yanked his head to the door's direction when it was opened. Bolcov entered the room and closed the door quietly, looking at the small boy sternly. The young Hiwatari was confronted with a death glare, which was much stronger than his own. He could not help, but to look away from that adult's eyes. Silence dominated the room like it was unforgivable to breathe in that place.

Finally Bolcov started to move and stopped in front of Kai's bed, sitting down on a chair.

"What were you doing outside? You were nearly buried alive by the snow," he wanted to know, talking in a calm voice though. "After you were found, you slept for a whole week. You were sick. So, why did you go outside?"

"I'm not weak," Kai replied shortly.

"What?" the Russian man looked at the sick boy puzzled.

"I'm not weak," Kai repeated himself clearly before he turned his gaze to Bolcov.

The adult remained silent like he was trying to find the right words to say or to sort out his thoughts.

"Stay here until you have recovered," the man said, changing the topic abruptly. "I'll have guards watching the door outside. So don't try to sneak around again."

Then Bolcov stood up and headed to the door. Opening the door, he turned to Kai slightly again.

"I'll admit it."

With those words he left the room quietly.

Blinking for a moment, Kai watched the retreating person. He was going to admit it? Then Bolcov had finally realized that he was not weak. Finally! Kai picked up his beyblade and looked at the phoenix picture in the bitchip. The reason why he did not freeze to death and why he was able to survive his reckless training was it the work of that bird? The chip started to glow again, but that time Kai was not startled and did not let go of his beyblade. He smirked at his new friend and said: "Yeah, we aren't weak. Finally we showed them, didn't we?"

Then he put the blade into his pockets and laid back on his bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"_B__ut we aren't strong enough yet_," he though. "_I have to become recover soon and train some more. Right, Dranzer?_"

Although he achieved what he wanted and proved his abilities, it took a whole month until Kai had recovered fully and was allowed to return to the others. He did not know back then that he had just buried his own freedom. The moment Bolcov had laid his eyes on him was already unfortunate for that boy. However, Kai's success for proving his talents and potentials had sealed his fate completely.

* * *

* protein

** calcium


	6. Chapter 06

Chapter 06: Favourite

It had taken one full month for Kai to recover fully and to be allowed to return to his training. However, he was forbidden to take part in the physical beyblade exercises outdoors, because the chance was high that he would become sick because of the cold Russian air again. Kai's reckless actions and misbehaviour had become a rumour, before it was known in the whole abbey.

Picking up one of the tablets on his plate, Kai tried to decipher the letters on that small drug. He was told to take them no matter what. Being ordered like that made him even more tempted not to swallow them. During his time in the medical room, Kai had been given proper meals – meat, vegetables and fishes. However, the feeling of being trapped in a small room and being watched had spoiled the good food though.

After that pathetic excuse of a breakfast, the boys were led to the hallways again to clean the floor. As the exercise was inside the building, Kai had to join them too. However, he had no idea for what purpose he was doing it. The guards did not bother to scold Kai anymore, or to put it in other words: they did not dare to mess around with him. Without noticing it himself, Kai had become one of Bolcov's favourite. No one dared to lay a finger on him.

* * *

The lessons for the boys had started and Kai headed to Bolcov's office, receiving a Russian language course from the top of the abbey in person. Eventually, he arrived at his destination and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. However, he was only greeted by silence. Then he knocked again, but the result was the same. Afterwards, Kai tried to open the door, but it was locked. He was about to lose his patience. The hallways are cold and the room, in which he should go into, was locked. Looking at his beyblade, he wondered if he could open it that way.

"Don't even think about it."

Turning around, Kai saw Bolcov standing behind him and his expression told Kai that he was not happy. The adult looked down at Kai, remaining silent like he was waiting for an answer. However, Kai did not dare to say anything and looked away. He was only playing a prank like any small child would do at his age. As he did not receive an answer from the small boy, he stepped forward and pushed the key into the lock, entering his office. Kai followed him inside, not waiting for Bolcov to tell him to do so, and closed the door.

The Russian man walked over to his bookshelves, leaving Kai standing in the middle of the room. The small boy simply observed the adult, remaining silent himself. Eventually, Bolcov had found the book he was searching for and walked over to another door, gesturing for Kai to follow him. The doorknob was turned and they entered the bedroom. The small boy could not help, but to look around. The room also had a soft carpet and a huge window, but it was covered by the curtains though. There was a bed, which was big enough for three people and some closets at the side. Beside one closet was a small desk with two small chairs.

Suddenly, Bolcov took Kai's arm by the wrist and looked at him angrily.

"Are you listening what I'm saying?" the adult wanted to know.

Looking at the man confused, Kai did not hide the fact that he did not hear anything. Perhaps he was so amazed by the rich furniture in that room that he did not pay any attention.

"Take a seat at the desk," Bolcov repeated himself angrily.

As Kai did not want to upset the man anymore, he obeyed. After he sat down, Bolcov put a book down on the desk in front of Kai. The cover of the book was completely black. There was no title or the name of the author who wrote the book.

"Open the first page," he ordered, taking the other chair, and sitting down, watching Kai from behind.

Hearing Bolcov that time, Kai opened the book and looked inside. The font size was extremely small like it was a novel for adults and the papers were as thin as the bible's ones. He had to be careful as he was not sure if Bolcov would be forgiving if he damaged it. Then he took a closer look at that page. A table was displayed and was divided into three columns.

"In front of you, you see the Russian alphabet," the adult told Kai. "In the first column you see the Russian letters, in the second are the names of those letters and in the third one there is an explanation how you pronounce them. I'll read them for you once and then I'll give you ten minutes to remember them."

"Ten minutes?" Kai turned around and looked at Bolcov shocked. "There's no way I could remember them in ten minutes!"

"Silence!" the Russian man ordered, raising his voice. "Actually you should remember them after hearing once. I've got no reason to repeat myself several times!"

The young boy fell silent, not knowing what to say. Furthermore, he did not know what would happen when he failed to remember them. Then Bolcov did what he had told Kai. After he had read the letters to young Hiwatari, he stood up and pulled the curtain aside, looking out of the window with his back turned to the boy. Instead of bothering to come up an escape plan, Kai concentrated on his task. The chance that he could escape from Bolcov was slim and too risky.

"Finished yet?" the adult asked.

Kai turned his gaze from the book to behind his back. A second ago Bolcov was standing in front of the window. However, at that moment the man was standing behind himself. He had not heard any steps, coming his way.

"I've asked you a question," Bolcov eyed Kai dangerously and displeased, still waiting for his answer.

Kai simply nodded, believing that Bolcov would not like to hear something like "not yet", or even worse "no".

"Fine," the adult continued. "Then move to the next page and read what it says. You don't need to know the meaning yet. I only want you to pronounce the words correctly."

Gulping nervously, Kai lifted up the book closer to his face and tried to recall the pronunciations of the displayed letters. The first three words were pronounced hesitantly, but he stopped when he saw the fourth one, realizing that he had forgotten one of its letters.

"And?" Bolcov interrupted him impatiently. "Read on."

Kai lowered the book on the desk and turned to Bolcov slowly.

"I-I-I," he stammered quietly, "I don't know how to pronounce it…"

The adult's eyes did not leave Kai for a while, looking very displeased about that answer. Then he moved to one of the closets and took out a stick before he walked back to Kai.

"Your hands," he ordered coldly.

Looking up to that man helplessly, Kai did not move for the first few seconds before he did what he was told to do. He closed his eyes, scared of what was going to happen. Then he felt the stick making contact with his hands, leaving a burning itch behind. However, Kai did not have the time to have a look at his hands as the next blow was delivered. After ten times Bolcov had stopped and had told Kai how to pronounce that word before he ordered the boy to continue his reading. Every time Kai did not know how to pronounce a word, he had received the same punishment like before.

* * *

Finally that crazy crash course about the Russian language had ended and Kai was allowed to join the others at lunch. On his way, he looked at his hands, analyzing the damage Bolcov did on them. There were still red lines on the places where the stick made contact with them and on some spots there were even slight signs of blood visible. Deciding to he skip his visit to the "buffet", he headed to his "room" to cover the wound with some bandages. When he had arrived and had tried to turn the doorknob, he noticed that the door was locked. Before he could figure out what to do next, he heard the shouting voice of a guard again. Turning around to face that man, Kai looked at that adult's face, apathetic. He did not care what that guy was telling him to do. He did not even understand a single word, which escaped the adult's mouth. So, why should he care?

In the end, Kai was sent to the medical room and had received no lunch because he did not answer the guard. However, it was more like a reward than a punishment for Kai. He did not want to swallow the tablets to begin with and he would never start with it. Rather he would starve to death than to live a life that was similar to a drug-addicted person's one.

As he was not allowed to join the physical exercises or was unable to take part in the other's lessons, he was told to return to Bolcov's office after lunch. However, he did not fancy any more lessons from that man. Therefore, he sneaked outside again into a tower, in which a beydish was located. He had spotted that room when he had lost his way in the abbey again. Although he was sent to the abbey to become stronger, he had not improved at all. Cleaning the floor would not do him any good. Therefore, he had decided after he had recovered that he had to take care of his own training. Taking stance on the platform, he lifted up his arms and released his Dranzer, which landed in the center of the dish. Kai looked down, watching his beyblade spinning.

He could still recall his last match at the streets like it was only yesterday: the bitchip of his blade started to glow and the moment when Dranzer dashed down to its enemy. It was a finishing blow. If he could only master that technique, then it would be a very effective secret technique. Therefore, he needed to make that bitchip glow again or the move might not be activated.

"Dranzer!" he yelled, trying to receive a reaction, but nothing happened.

"Tsk," Kai hissed, looking at his blade displeased.

It seemed that using that move would not be activated that easily.

* * *

Night had arrived in Russia before Kai had noticed it himself. At that time all of the boys were supposed to be in their rooms and sleeping. Having to sneak back to his room, he tried to avoid the guards and enter his cell to sleep himself. The training was not successful either. His hands hurt so much because of Bolcov's stick that he could not practise properly. Finally he arrived at the door to his room. Turning the doorknob, he noticed that it was still locked. However, Kai was prepared for that. He tugged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of wire, using it to open the lock.

After a while, he succeeded and entered his room triumphantly. Then he turned around to close the door, but froze at his action. His eyes widened and his body refused to listen to him. Bolcov stood behind the open door, looking down at the small boy. It was like in that man's chamber. A second ago he was in another place and in the other he was suddenly behind Kai.

"Weren't you supposed to come to my office after your lunch?" the Russian man wanted to know.

However, that time he did not wait for an answer and stepped forward, grabbing Kai under his chin and lifted him up.

"Don't think that I'd turn a blind eye to everything you do," he warned the boy before he released the young Hiwatari again.

Then he turned to leave, but stopped on his way without looking at Kai. For a while nothing happened and silence dominated the scene. After thinking for a while, Kai realized that Bolcov was waiting him to follow. He stood up and walked over to the adult. Then the adult started to walk again.

Arriving at Bolcov's chamber, Kai sat down on the same chair with the book on the desk. The adult took his seat behind Kai again, watching him from behind. Both of them remained silent for a while, before Kai broke the silence and turned around.

"Continue from last time?" he asked.

"Look at the table with the Russian alphabets again," Bolcov replied with his arms crossed and eyes close. "Then we will."

Then Kai opened the book and used the chance to repeat the alphabet. Afterwards, he read the text from his first lesson, making still some mistakes though. Although his hands did not recover yet, Bolcov stopped at nothing, punishing him with his stick. The adult did not dismiss him before they had finished three sections of the book. Standing up, Bolcov told him to look at the alphabet again and left the room. Kai watched the man leaving before he turned his attention back to the book. It was already late and he slowly lost his concentration. Although he was used to staying awake that late, he still felt sleepy. His concentration started to fade and he could not help but to close his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes again, Kai noticed that he had returned to his room. However, he could not recall coming to the cell. He touched his head, wondering what had happened. Trying to recall everything for a while, Kai gave up remembering what had happened and stood up to clean his teeth. However, he stopped when he spotted some clothes neatly folded on his desk. He picked them up to have a better look at them. They were the same outfits he had worn during his stays at the streets.

After he had cleaned his teeth, face and changed his clothes, he walked out of his room, searching for something to eat. No matter how much he liked to reject it, his body was that of a human and he needed food to survive. However, he was still too proud to swallow those drugs. Therefore, he had decided to sneak into the kitchen to fulfil his ambition.

Arriving at his destination, he opened the door slightly to have a look inside first, seeing nobody there. Then he entered the kitchen, closing the door behind himself. He moved over to the fridge and opened it. There he found ordinary and proper food! Those adults within the abbey were so rotten that they did not share them with the boys. However, Kai would not play along. Then he took out an apple and a small bottle of milk. Afterwards, he sneaked back into his room, but was stopped by one of the guards. Looking up, Kai noticed the disapproving expression on the guard's face. However, the adult remained silent and stepped aside, allowing Kai to leave. The boy stared at the man confused before he ran back to his cell, wondering why the guard had not said anything or had ordered him to return the food.

* * *

Kai looked at the wall of his room, sitting on his bed. He was still confused about what had happened. Although he had noticed that the guards did not scold him at much as the other boys, he would have not believed that they would go that far. He wondered if that was one of Bolcov's works. Suddenly a knock interrupted his thoughts and the door was opened, not waiting for his approval. The director of the abbey entered the room and looked down on Kai.

"The lessons for the others have already started," he said. "Why aren't you coming to my office?"

"How should I know when is when?" Kai retorted. "There's not a single stupid clock within this big building."

Although Bolcov looked displeased at Kai, he remained silent and turned to leave.

"Follow me," he simply said.

"Now you too!" Kai stood up angrily. "Are all of you treating me special or what?!"

The adult turned around to face the smaller boy, looking at him emotionless. That reminded him with whom he was dealing and froze in his moving, staring at the older man in shock. Then a smirk appeared on Bolcov's face, causing Kai to step back.

"Treating you special?" the adult said with a smug tone. "Let's say, we've got something in mind for you."

"We?" Kai asked confused, wondering if Bolcov was talking about his grandfather.

"Besides him, you've got extraordinary potential, which is of good use for our plans," the Russian man said, advancing forward towards Kai. "I have to take good care of you."

The boy stepped back until his back touched the wall, staring at the adult in pure shock. Besides him? Was there someone else on whom that man had his eyes on too? Then Bolcov lifted his right hand and reached for Kai's chin. Knowing what was going to happen, Kai moved aside, falling on his bed. The man simply turned his gaze to the young Hiwatari, still smirking.

"That childish behaviour and your emotional reactions are something to be fixed too," the director of the abbey commented. "Come now, you need to study more."

As Kai was too afraid to move, he remained in the position he was.

"Kai-Kun," Bolcov tried to get the boy's attention, "if you don't do what I tell you to do, then I'll prove to you that I don't treat you that different from the others."

Slowly the boy looked at the Russian man, still unsure what to do. After a while, he forced himself to stand up and to walk over to Bolcov.

"Good boy," the adult said before he put his hand on Kai's shoulder, heading to his office.

Kai changed his shocked expression to an indifferent one, not wanting to show the other people in the abbey the fear he was hiding within.


	7. Chapter 07

Chapter 07: Rising from the dead and becoming A Phoenix

Kai could not recall how many days had passed since he arrived at the abbey. He had stopped counting after five days. His hands still hurt from Bolcov's punishment and his personal beyblade training. During the passing days, he had learnt to speak Russian fluently, although he did not understand every single word yet. In the very same minute he had woken up, he left his chamber, heading for the kitchen. The education was straining him and he could not help but to oversleep. The guards did not bother to wake him up anymore and Bolcov did not feel up to install clocks in such a big building either. Consequently, Kai would always end up coming late. However, it seemed not to bother the adults at all – only in his case though.

* * *

Once, Kai had overslept longer than usual, noticing it by the great intensity of the sun's rays. While he had been running as fast as possible to Bolcov's office, he had stopped when he had seen a group of older boys walking into the buffet. Those had been faces Kai had have never seen before. Curious as he was, Kai had followed them, peeking into the room. Those boys had received proper food compared to the younger ones, although they had still been ordered to swallow the pills too. They had to be members of higher classes. Suddenly one of the boys had shot his eyes to the door, glaring daggers at it. Kai had hurried to lean against the wall, listening for any movements. Those blue eyes were cold as ice, freezing the blood in your veins.

"Is something wrong, Yuri?"

"No, it's nothing. I thought there was something behind the door."

"Perhaps one of those lower ranked brats? Ha, ha."

Eavesdropping on the conversation, Kai were able to figure out that there had been three boys conversing with each other. In Kai's class, they were never allowed to speak with each other during the meal. However, the older members seemed not to be afraid to be punished, talking freely. Before Kai had been able to conclude any more facts, he had been grabbed from behind and raised into the air. Looking straight ahead, he had met Bolcov's unpleasant eyes, which had told the boy that he was too late. After muttering his apologises, they had headed to Bolcov's office.

* * *

Taking his time, Kai entered the buffet. However, his way was blocked by a guard who had the nerve to scold him. That man seemed to be new in his post. Consequently, he did not know that it was taboo to yell at Kai in Russian.

"I don't understand a single word," the boy told him, walking passed the man.

However, the guard seemed not to believe him as he grabbed the boy's arm and continued to shout something in his mother tongue. Having enough, Kai jerked his arm out of that man's grip and turned around to yell back.

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" His eyes glowed dangerously.

"You e-expect me to remember something like this?" the guard muttered, switching into English and shrinking under Kai's glare.

"Actually you should remember them after hearing once. I've got no reason to repeat myself several times," he replied coldly.

"From where did you copy such a stupid speech?" the adult wanted to know.

"Why don't you ask the guy behind you?" the small boy mocked him.

Turning around, the guard faced the director of the abbey. Bolcov looked disapprovingly at his subordinate, indicating that he was not very pleased. Scaring the man enough, Bolcov allowed the guard to retreat. Obeying the order, the adult fled and ran for his life. The other man looked at Kai with an expression that did not show any emotion. Afterwards, he sighed in exhaustion and headed back to his office. Kai followed the man without being ordered to do so. It seemed that it would become another day without breakfast for him.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at their destination. The adult opened the door, allowing Kai to enter first. He obeyed and walked inside, heading to the small desk in advance. The process was always the same. After a while, Bolcov came too, putting another book the desk.

"Your pronunciation is fine now," he told the boy. "Let's start with vocabulary and grammar."

Kai did not pay any real attention to the adult. In the end he had to study everything regarding the language. Therefore, he did not care with what they started or with what they ended the education. He just hoped that the time would pass faster. He would rather train with his Dranzer than be trapped inside a room. Noticing the boy's mental absence, Bolcov raised the stick and brought it down on the table, surprising Kai in the process.

"Are you listening?" he demanded.

Although he had not, Kai simply nodded, avoiding an argument with the adult. Hoping that everything would end soon, Kai opened the book, which Bolcov had placed on the table. However, there was no hope within the abbey and Kai would learn that very soon.

* * *

His Russian lesson had finally ended. Stretching his limbs, he walked down the corridors and headed to that tower with the beydish. Once he had arrived at his destination, he noticed that there were other children inside with some trainers behind them. One of the trainers had noticed Kai and walked over to him, telling him that it was not a place for him to be. However, he was stubborn and he asked the adult why the other boys were blading in the tower unlike the usual schedule.

Realizing that Kai would only leave after he had received an answer, the man sighed and replied: "It's an exam to decide if a certain beyblader is able to graduate into the next class or not."

The young Hiwatari turned his gaze back to the boys who were busy defeating their opponent. Then a beyblade landed before Kai's feet and he picked it up. Before he could return the beyblade to its owner, the defeated boy was taken away by two guards. The boy screamed in panic and tried to fight himself free. Kai's eyes widened at that scene, wondering what was going to happen to the boy.

"Only some of them manage to advance and those who are disqualified will be kicked out or punished," the trainer continued, not looking at Kai anymore. "It depends how long they've stayed in the abbey."

* * *

Walking back to his room, Kai was still thinking about that exam. He would like to take part in it, but he did not want to send someone else for punishment or to be the cause of a person being kicked out of the abbey. Knowing that those boys were all orphans, he understood why all of them were fighting so desperately. Those children had no place to go to and would freeze to death if they failed the trainer's expectations. However, the punishment was also not supposed to be gentle. Still he had the desire to climb higher and higher. He wanted to become the best.

His thoughts were interrupted by the snarl of his stomach. If he recalled correctly, then he had not eaten anything yet. Perhaps he should sneak into the kitchen again and get something proper to eat.

* * *

He took his time on his way to the kitchen. Knowing that he would not be scolded for stealing some food even if he was caught, he had no great worries regarding his lunch. Once he had arrived, he stopped in front of the open door of the buffet, hearing the chattering of some boys. He could not understand everything though. They said something about better education, no cleaning work or something like that.

"Kai-Kun."

Turning around quickly, he faced the director of the abbey, who stood behind him.

"_How did he do that again?_" he thought. "_I didn't even notice that someone was behind me._"

"Come with me," the adult ordered, starting to walk away.

The boy was brought out of his thoughts and he hurried to follow Bolcov, not wanting to get in trouble and receive punishment from that man personally.

* * *

On their way, Kai noticed that they were not heading to Bolcov's office, but to somewhere else. However, he knew better than to ask unnecessary questions; he would receive his answer sooner or later. In order to hide his curiosity, he made an imaging training with his Dranzer in his mind. His beyblade was spinning in his mind and fought against an opponent, which was created by Kai's fantasy. Consequently, he did not notice that they had arrived at their destination and that he was walking without paying attention to his surroundings. Eventually, he had made contact with the wall, not noticing it until it was too late. Taking some steps back, he rubbed his nose painfully. The sound of chuckling was audible and Kai turned around, looking at Bolcov angrily.

"Well, this should be a good lesson to you," the adult told him. "Next time, don't daydream while you walk or learn to do both at the same time."

"That isn't even possible!" Kai exclaimed, still rubbing his nose. "Daydreaming and walking…"

However, Bolcov was not listening anymore and opened the door of the room in front of him. Then he walked inside, not waiting for Kai to follow him. The little boy hurried and entered the room, looking around curiously.

"This is the place where you can practice shooting your blade," the adult said without looking at him. "Use it well."

"There's an exam for students to enter a higher class. Can I enter too?" Kai changed the topic abruptly.

Bolcov turned around, facing the little boy. His eyes were hidden by the mask, but his full attention on Kai was enough to make him nervous.

"You're still too inexperienced," the adult finally said. "Maybe next time."

The young Hiwatari looked aside, wishing to take part as soon as possible. However, he did not dare to talk back though. He had no desire to sign his own death papers yet. Closing his eyes, he waited for the man to leave. After he heard the closing sounds of the door, he took out his shooter, aiming at the beydish.

"Stretch your arms more and lift them higher."

Jumping inside his mind, Kai shot his glares to the direction from where the voice came. Bolcov had taken a seat on a chair, crossing his arms and watching Kai's training. The boy looked at him displeased as he wanted to practice on his own.

"Well?" the adult said, raising an eyebrow.

"_It can't be that bad_," Kai thought before he did what he was told to do.

That was one of the rare times, in which Kai was proven wrong.

After he was forced to make a shooting chain for one hour, Bolcov claimed that the warming up program was over and that his real training was next. Looking at the adult in shock, Kai wondered if that man was serious. His arms were already worn out from launching his beyblade the whole time without break. However, Bolcov did not care at all and just walked away, expecting to be followed.

Eventually they walked several levels down and stopped at the lowest one. Announcing that they had arrived, Bolcov gestured to the machines in front of them. There were several launchers built on the wall, which had the similar forms of firearms. Although Kai did not grimace or showed any feelings, he was scared of what was in front of him. Those weapons on the wall gave him the feeling like he was being executed to death.

"As you still have trouble with the cold air outside, you will start training underground. But we can't leave that health problem unhandled either," the adult said, crossing his arms behind his back and looking down at Kai. "You'll run some lapses around the abbey in the morning. Increase the number after you get more used to it. Is that clear?"

However, the man did not wait for an answer and simply walked passed him. It was not like Kai had another option than to obey. Turning around, the little boy watched Bolcov leaving. He thought that he had to follow the director of that abbey again and moved to catch up with the adult. However, he was told to wait there and not to move until he had received further orders.

Standing in front of those launchers, Kai waited impatiently. He wanted to leave that place as fast as possible, but he refused to run away in panic either – his pride was not allowing that.

"Are you prepared?" Bolcov's voice was audible.

Kai looked around, but failed to find the person. Suddenly he heard a strange noise and turned his gaze up to the right corner of the room. Something was wrong with the wall at that place.

"You've already noticed that a camera is installed here without practicing first?" the adult asked, chuckling. "You must have a natural talent for detecting something like that."

"Anyway," the man continued, "Several beyblades will be launched at you and it's your mission to defeat all of them. You can use your blade as help."

Taking out his own weapons, Kai cocked the blade in the launcher and took stance.

"Three, two, one, go shoot!" Bolcov ordered.

At the same moment Bolcov had finished the sentence, several blades headed towards Kai. Lifting up his hand, the small boy ordered Dranzer to defeat the objects that were directed at him. The blade obeyed and did as his master had desired. Looking at his friend pleased, Kai did not notice that new blades had been released until it was too late. The beyblade made contact with his body, causing him to fall backwards on the ground. Struggling to stand up, he noticed that his blade had stopped spinning too. Kai moved forward to pick it up, but he was not given the time he needed to launch it as he was bombarded with several new blades. Screams were heard in the whole underground lab, but nobody cared who that was. Perhaps it was one of those boys, which could be replaced, again.

* * *

After his "light training" Kai had been scolded for his poor performance, humiliated and ordered to return to his room at once. He hated those feelings of being weak and he was going to change that. Thinking of his adventure undergrounds was enough to make his blood boil. Sitting up on his bed, the pain overwhelmed Kai once again. However, that time Kai refused to scream, biting his lips to prevent the voice coming out. Then he looked at the first aid kit, which was placed on his table. Knowing that he had to take care of his own wounds, he took and opened it. He had disinfected the cuts first before he bandaged them, although he made a poor job as it was his first time using such things in his current condition. After making a half-decent work, Kai gave in and lay down on his bed. In the following day, he would have to endure such a training too. Wondering if he could get something to eat next time, he fell asleep.

* * *

Practicing even more and more, Kai failed to notice that nearly a year had passed. Although he had improved slowly during the first month, his skills increased extremely quickly afterwards. Actually, it was a miracle that he was still alive. It was like his body refused to die, resurrecting every time and becoming stronger. Kai hated to lose and to feel weak. Those were the only reasons why he was able to come that far. Eventually he was able to withstand the harsh training of the abbey.

However, his body was starting to give in. During the passing months he had barely eaten anything and he had nearly no power left to fight or to focus properly. His willpower, desire for power and his hatred of being weak were the only reasons why he was still able to stand. However, even they were not enough anymore. Wanting to know how far Bolcov could push the boy, he gave the order to continue the training coldly.

When Kai had reopened his eyes, he found himself in his cell once again. Every time he had lost his consciousness in the underground, he always woke up in his bed. It had become a daily routine and Kai had already stopped wondering who brought him there anymore. Taking the first aid kit, he exchanged his bandages. He had already become better in dealing with his wounds by that time.

* * *

Afterwards, he stood up and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Some men were still in the kitchen, busy with cooking though. Kai simply entered the room and took an apple. One of the cooks turned around and jumped out of his skin when he noticed the boy. Without intending to, Kai had successfully sneaked into the kitchen without being noticed. The other cooks noticed his presence too and took a few steps back. After they had calmed down, they started scolding Kai for scaring them every time he came inside.

„ I didn't even sneak inside," Kai replied in his fluent Russian. „ It's your own fault for not paying enough attention. This is not the first time that I've told you that. "

Before he was able to take and bite from the apple, someone else walked towards him and picked him up from behind.

„ And this isn't the first time too that I've told you not to go into the kitchen while the cooks are inside, " Bolcov told the boy, having his eyes closed and not looking at him.

Then they walked down to the undergrounds again while Bolcov still held Kai, who ate his apple like nothing was wrong, in the air.

Heading to a new place, Bolcov gestured to enter the room first. The room was filled with other boys who were much older than himself. Kai did not need to ask what he needed to do. The order was simple –in order to get your next meal, defeat all of your opponents without fail.

„ Decide the order, " he commanded coldly at them, taking out his beyblade and taking stance

The other boys looked at each other in confusion.

„ I've said decide the order in which I should defeat you, " Kai couched plainly, only receiving angry and offended faces from the other students of the abbey.

His own face remained passive though, only wanting to get over with it as fast as possible. He knew that it had to be dreadful for them to be punished or kicked out. However, Kai had no desire to take that in their places. Telling himself that it would not be bad, he faced his opponents coldly and ruthlessly.


	8. Chapter 08

Good day to my dear reviewers and my readers,

first I would like to apologize for my late post. I really had no idea what to write next. Therefore, I tried to gather ideas for this chapter during the last weeks. Realizing that I should not keep all of you waiting any longer, I have decided to continue writing and to post it as soon as possible.

I really apologize for my slow tempo. Hopefully you will still like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 08: First thought of regret

Battle cries echoed through the whole room.

_58…59…60…_

Metal shattering on the ground, boys whimpered and begged for mercy.

…_78…79…80…_

"Go, Dranzer!" A blue beyblade rose to the sky only to crash down again, burning the air with its speed.

… _100_

The dual-haired boy lifted his hand, catching his blade. His cold eyes lay on his fallen enemies. There was no pity… no reserve… He could have gone easy on them. However, it would have made no difference. In the end, he still would have won. So, why should he delay the inevitable? Kai had defeated all of his enemies swiftly before they could form false hopes. That was his mercy towards them.

* * *

After his training, he headed towards the control room. Bolcov had ordered Kai to come to him as soon as all of the other boys had been defeated. Although the small boy tried to hide his tiredness, he failed completely. Confirming no one saw him, he allowed himself to fall on his knees and to breathe heavily. The battles had worn him out more than he had thought. If he had faced them one per day, then it would have not been a problem at all. However, it was a great challenge to fight all of them, one after the other without break and with a nearly empty stomach. Realizing that he should not let the director of the abbey wait any longer, he struggled to stand up and continued his way.

Eventually, he stood in front of the door. Behind that layer of wood, Bolcov was waiting for him. Calming down his breath and veiling the tiredness of his face, he put his hand on the doorknob, turning and opening the door.

"Have you forgotten how to knock?" the adult demanded, using a firm voice.

Kai remained silent, knowing that it would be foolish to reply. The man was not finished talking yet.

"Anyway, you've taken two minutes and a half longer to defeat them than I have expected," he continued, his back still facing the small boy. "Regarding your skills, you should have been able to produce better results."

Still remaining silent, Kai mentally rolled his eyes. He knew himself that he could have done better. However, he was a human and the source of every living being was food. He really wished to see Bolcov working and walking with only an apple as energy source for some weeks. Finally, the adult turned to face him. However, his expression did not betray him and remained apathetic, showing no emotions. After a while, he was finally allowed to leave.

* * *

Kai was sitting on an isolated table from the rest of the group in the buffet. The other boys sometimes threw glares at him, but never dared to look directly into his eyes. The young Hiwatari did not know the reason though. Perhaps they were surprised to see him, because he had not been eating in the buffet for the last few months. They seemed to have thought that he had died. A smirk appeared on his lips. How wrong they were. Taking a sip from his glass of water, he turned his attention back to his plate of food. It was nothing extraordinary, but acceptable. There were two small sandwiches with ham, salad and cheese. They should satisfy his stomach for a while. Picking one of them up, Kai directed it to his mouth.

„ Have you heard it? " Kai's hand stopped moving.

„ Yeah, it isn't a secret after all. " Putting down the sandwich slowly and listening eagerly, Kai directed his eyes towards the boys who were talking without moving his head.

„ He rose to the next level. That's three levels up within a month! That's inhuman! There aren't many who even graduate at all. " He narrowed his eyes. There were no humans in that abbey at all. Boys in their ages were supposed to go to school and to play outside instead of training to become soldiers non-stop every day.

„ It's said that he's taking another graduation test tonight. " Kai smirked even wider about the information. At the very least, among the boys of the lower classes, he was not going to sleep in his bed tonight. Although he really treasured his free time to rest, watching a good beyblade battle was better than sleeping in the cell.

„ He's really not normal. No wonder that Bolcov-Sama has an eye on him. " He returned to his actual purpose and started to eat his meal. If he really intended to watch the battles, then he would need enough energy to sneak inside the building at night, especially if that man was going to be present. Furthermore, he would like to fight against that rumoured blader himself.

* * *

Darkness has painted the sky and the sun had been replaced by the moon. Resting on his bed, Kai looked out of the window and watched the snow falling. He turned his gaze towards the door and listened to the footsteps of the guards who had passed his room. Then he left his bed and moved towards his door. According to his memories, the guards were not going to pass his door for the next two hours. Furthermore, they had already turned to another corner and were unable to hear his movements at the moment. However, he did not want to take any risks and opened the door as quietly as possible. Afterwards, he sneaked outside and closed the door again without making any noises. Looking to his left and right, Kai concluded that he was safe and moved to the underground training rooms.

Walking through the corridors, the small boy wondered where he was. On his way, guards nearly approached him and he had to use unknown routes to avoid contact with them. Consequently, he stood in the middle of a maze without a map or guide as help. However, he was not scared easily and just continued walking. Eventually, he would definitely reach the exit or arrive at a spot that was familiar to him. Suddenly he could hear screams and the noise that whips produced when they made contact with something. Wondering what was happening, he followed the noises.

Finally light was viewable in the end of the corridors and the voices became louder. He arrived at a great gate of which the doors were slightly opened. Leaning forward, he tried to peek inside. The moment he caught a glance, he wished that he had never seen, though. Boys were whipped on their bare-skinned backs, screaming in agony or begging for mercy. Tears were streaming down their cheeks and some of them nearly choked on their own blood. Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted his shocked status and the small boy turned his attention to the direction from where he heard it. There was a boy whom he had defeated the previous morning. Alarmed, Kai looked around the hall. Then he realized that all the opponents whom he had defeated were present in that room. Walking backwards slowly, Kai was unable to take off his eyes from the scene. Eventually, he reached the wall and slid down.

It was true that he wanted to win. It was true that he wanted to defeat them. It was true that he wanted to humiliate them and show them his superiority. However, he never wished that they would be punished in such a cruel manner. He thought they would receive the same punishment as him when he did not reach Bolkov's expectation – just some slaps from a stick. However, he never thought in his wildest dreams that someone could punish children so heartlessly. His life in his old home was not the best either and he believed that he had already seen everything - that there was nothing worse than what he had experienced. However, he was wrong – terribly wrong.

The sound of steps snapped him out of his daze. He could feel a shadow falling on him. However, before he could turn around, someone grabbed his arm and lifted him up, unkindly. It was one of the guards. The adult demanded an explanation, wanting to know why Kai was in such a place in the late hours. Suddenly the scenes, which the small boy just had seen, returned to his mind. Afraid that he would receive a similar punishment, he started to struggle like his life depended on it. The man tried to keep him down, but failed miserably. Kai did not know how, but he was able to free himself and ran away. He wanted to leave that place – out of the underground labs, out of the abbey, out of the country, out of Russia!

Due to his current condition, he failed to notice the presence around the corner. The last thing Kai had felt was a sharp blow on his neck before he had passed out.

Muffled noises woke Kai up from his slumber. However, he had trouble opening his eyes as liquid-like substances made contact with them. Blinking for several moments, he had finally been able to open them fully. However, his vision was blurry. Then he snapped out from his half-sleeping form and looked around alarmed. He was in a tub, filled with red liquid. Eyes widening in shock, Kai tried to move violently, but he failed. Then he noticed that he was chained, preventing him from moving an inch. Shaking his head in a desperate manner, he continued his unsuccessful struggle. It seemed that he had attracted the people's attention outside of the tub as the voices became louder. However, he was still unable to understand them. Suddenly needles, which were attached to moving metal sticks, appeared underneath him, advancing forward to him. Kai panicked and his struggling became even more desperate. He wanted to tell them to stop, but his mouth was covered by the gag he was forced to wear. The needles drew closer until they penetrated into Kai's skin. Kai widened his eyes and wanted to scream, but only a quiet whimper escaped through the cloth around his mouth. A piercing feeling stabbed into his skin and his eyes went even wider if it was possible. Before he passed out, he noticed the door open and someone entered the room.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he looked straight at a white washed wall. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the light, which shone directly down upon him. In an attempt to block his view, he tried to move his arm. However, he was unable to do so. Alarmed, he tried to move his other arms, but failed too. Then he looked around, noticing that he was chained to a metal platform. Hating to be trapped, he struggled even more. Suddenly a piercing pain overwhelmed him and he stopped, pictures of what had happened in the tub returning to him. He wondered how he had ended up in such a situation and why they did that to him. A tear rolled down his cheek. Closing his eyes, Kai tried to prevent any more from escaping his eyes. He started to regret his decision for not choosing to go with his father to Japan.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cracking sound the door produced when it was opened. Kai jerked his head to its direction, preparing to shoot a death glare at whoever it was, veiling the inner struggle he had before. No matter how broken he felt, he would not give those people that satisfaction. However, he was only confronted by calm grey eyes. Bolkov walked closer to him and took a slow look at him. Then an old man walked over to the director, giving him a flipchart. Bolkov turned his gaze onto the document, ignoring Kai's threatening eyes, which could have even scared the wildest of animals away. Then the two adults conversed in a low volume, making it impossible for Kai to hear anything.

The young boy narrowed his eyes, angrily, feeling his blood boiling. Those men were definitely talking about him. How could they dare to keep it a secret like he was not involved at all? He had at least the right to know what they were going to do with him when he was unable to stop them. Finally Bolcov looked at him, remaining calm under Kai's gaze; unlike the doctor who nearly jumped out of his skin and stepped backwards with widened eyes.

Both of them stared at each other without saying a word. After a while, Bolcov turned to leave, but Kai's voice brought him back. The small boy demanded to know what he was going to do with him.

Instead of receiving a clear answer, the adult replied: "Don't worry. We're just trying to help you."

"Funny. What you're saying and what you're doing doesn't match at all," Kai taunted with real amusement despite his situation, masking his fear and worries completely.

However, it seemed that Bolcov could see through his facade as he only received a grin as a reply. The older man turned his attention to the other doctors who had entered, and nodded. White figures advancing forward, Kai's little body was covered by the shadows they were producing.

* * *

Lying on his stomach, Kai tried to fall asleep. The previous evening was horrible. He was not only unable to watch the beyblade matches, for which he had headed to the underground training grounds, but he was also caught by the guards and reduced to a lab rat. For the first time since he had arrived in the abbey, he appreciated the cold air that entered through the bars of his window in his cell. They somehow eased the pain of his whole body. However, that cold feeling also made him sad and lonely.

_Bolcov lifted his hand, presenting Dranzer in his possession._

"_I'll keep that for you while you reflect about your actions," he said with a smug tone. "Don't think you can do everything you want in the abbey."_

Kai did not know what good that operation was, but he concluded that it was a new form of punishment for him as he could not feel anything else than the unstoppable torture of pain. It seemed that the abbey had concentrated their whole technology to the beyblade equipments that they had forgotten what a narcosis was. Closing his eyes, he called his only friend's name, wishing it to be besides him. No matter how comfortable the cold wind was to his abused skin, nothing could beat the healing and gentle warmth of his Seiyuu.

The door of his cell was swung open violently and the guard who entered, having no idea what Kai had gone through, ordered the boy to stand up at once. The young Hiwatari had grunted in frustration and annoyance before he forced himself to obey. His rebellious behaviour did not escape the watching eye of the guard and the man came closer to slap him. Without registering it himself, Kai dodged the hand movement like it was coming towards him as slow as a slug moved and jumped behind the guard without problem, landing on his knees, a hand supporting his weight. After realizing what he did, Kai raised his head, revealing the surprised and widened eyes. Then he stood up and looked bewilderedly at his hands.

"_Was it because of the operation?_" he thought, worried. "_Have they turned me into a monster?_"

His hands started to tremble and he walked backwards, making contact with the wall of the hallway and sliding down into a sitting position. Ignoring the confused state in which Kai was in, the guard lunged forward to lift the boy up by his neck like a strayed cat. However, the boy's instinct took action beforehand and he grabbed the man's wrist, adding a lot pressure in his grip. The adult started to panic and tried to free himself, but his action was unsuccessful. Not believing that a small boy could have such power, his struggle became even more desperate. After Kai snapped out from his trace, he noticed what he was doing. Letting go of the man's wrist, the guard started to run away to get assistance from the other guards.

However, Kai did not care any longer. Returning to his cell, he shut the door quietly. He just wanted to be left alone and if the world had still a sparkle of mercy left, then perhaps the cold would finally do its job like it should have done during the past few months.


End file.
